


La Ruota de La Fortuna

by DatPersonaUser



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Dais and Michelle is in big trouble with Dean, Dean is an asshole, Eggsy is a nervous wreck, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Merlin is mama hen, Pining, Roxy is the bestest friend a boy could ask for, Roxy likes to tease her uncle, Slow Build, pining!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin lived with his step-father in an unfortunate life together with his mother and half-sister. He gave up trying to hope for the better until a man offered him a job to be the valet of Harry Hart, a lonesome man and to be a friend of his niece and goddaughter; Roxanne Morton.  Promising his mother and sister that he'll return, he set off to live as Harry's vallet. Attraction started to build between the two men but neither have the courage to confess in fear of rejection and ruining their relationship. </p><p>Or</p><p>A modernized Jane Eyre!AU with Eggsy and Harry in it lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Ruota

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy feels that his wheel of life is broken since he had never felt the feeling of being in upside of life.

They said that life is just like a wheel; it goes ‘round and ‘round and ‘round; sometimes you’re on the upper side of life and then you’ll be down again. That is how people got the saying “don’t ever wish too much”. For Gary “Eggsy” Unwin, it’s already a norm in life—to not wish for anything aside from health and food on the table—aside from the fact that his wheel of life is broken. Ever since his father died, his mother got bonkers and chose an asshole-of-a-man to replace the nicest man with the nicest and the most dazzling smile Eggsy ever remember that he called father.

It goes even worse when every night his so-called-father went home yelling with his—smelled like booze and blood—of a mouth and goes around abusing his mother and him with physical and emotional attacks. When his sister from his ‘father’ was born, he could swear to God that he did not expect to fell in love with the innocent eyes of the infant. He could swear that he is ready to hate that little devil since the 9 month he spent working and comforting his mum.

He’s 17 for God’s sake. Anybody would think that having a baby around would lessen his ‘father’s’ abusive behavior and the smell of cigarette mixed with alcohol. Well, it didn’t. Dean wasn’t even around when his mum was in labor. He had to gather his friends in order to get a car and ride her to the hospital. He thank God that at least for once He’s being kind and actually guarantee the safety of his mum—since she’s literally the only person he had.

Though the hospital fee is still his responsibility and again he thought God can only do one thing at a time on His list and that his life is not in the goddamn list. But it ain’t no big of a problem; being a jack-of-all-trades is not really a promising job but at least he can feed his mum and sister if it ain’t himself.

His friends started to get a job themselves and he was happy for them even though he couldn’t stop himself from cursing them silently while he had no job and had to care for his sister and mum while there’s a monster lurking around the place he once called home.

Simply put, Eggsy is not happy with his life because his wheel of fortune is simply broken. He had stayed on the bottom side in 10 years with no change at all.

\-----

“Ey ‘cuz! I got something for ye!” Jamal barged in to Eggsy’s room with a wide grin plastered to his face with Ryan behind him. Eggsy is now 24 and currently unemployed. His life revolves only around his room for the past 3 weeks. Jamal and Ryan that had recently found a job are of course a real mate to Eggsy and decided that even if Eggsy said that he’ll be fine, they’ll search for a job for Eggsy anyway.

And they did.

“Shite, bruv! You can’t just barge to someone else’s place like that! Good thing that mum and Dais are not home! You all could cause the poor woman a heart attack!” he boomed. Ryan shrugged “sorry” with no hint of sorry or whatsoever while Jamal handed him an envelope with a really neat writing in the front that read ‘Gary Unwin’.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at the sight of the envelope and turn to Jamal, “what? Your grandmother sent me a letter? That’s so nice of her but no thank you” Jamal seated himself in front of Eggsy on the floor while Jamal took the chair by Eggsy’s work desk, “Yeah right ‘cuz my grandmother is not dead already.”

“Oh she is? Sorry bruv”

“No problem. She was a nice person”

“Really? Does she bake you cake and cookies for Christmas?”

“Sweaters bruv. She made me sweaters”

“Oh I see. That ugly sweater that—”

“ANYWAYS—” Ryan rolled his eyes to both of his mates and try to distract them and to get Jamal to talk about the more important matter right now, “The envelope please, Jamal” he demanded. Eggsy stared at the envelope, still not sure whether he should or not open it. Jamal cleared his throat before starting, “you see, ‘Cuz, we’ve been searching for a job for you.”

“What—?”

“Before you cut me, I’m gonna cut you. We know your situation with Dean since 7 years ago and we feel for you, mate. I mean, we have been friends since like—what, since we’re in diapers or sum’thin?” Ryan chuckled along with Jamal’s impression. “Anyways, you know that we each got a job recently. We’d thought about giving you the same job like us and then we thought again that you might need more money that what we’re making right now so then a friend of Jamal told him that this old guy that lives by Kensington—you know, that neighborhood full of posh and rich people that part of them are nobility—is in need of a valet and a friend for his young girl.”

“So I get her to ask about the pay if he’s willing to take you in. He said that it depends with how you perform your job. So we ask this friend of mine to tell her employer about you and he’s like “ok he sounds very capable” and so he asked her to give you this envelope. She said it’s like his personal way of interviewing you without scaring you or sum’thin—I don’t know. At first me and Ryan’s all like ‘this is fishy as shite’ but then we remember that you’re Eggsy _fucking_ Unwin! Fishy jobs are like—your middle name or sum’thin. Considering all the trouble and shite you’ve been through, one old man wouldn’t be enough to take your punk ass down!”

Eggsy stared at Jamal and Ryan with an annoyed expression before sighing and ruffle his own hair, ready to pull it out any second now.

Ryan saw the hesitation in Eggsy’s face and added, “or is it?”

Eggsy glared at his long-time mates before sighing in desperation, “no bruv, it’s not like it scared me or sum’thin it’s just that—you know. I could barely left Dais alone—with her having a shitty-ass person as her father—without mum got beaten up like that. A valet means a live-in kinda job, right? What will I do if this man wouldn’t let me go home and see Dais and mom?”

Jamal rolled his eyes, “sum’times you’re such a mama hen, Eggs. You even forgot about us. Why don’t you read that and reply soon, I’ll have Mary to deliver it soon to that guy’s manor. Then we’ll figure things out.”

Eggsy nodded in agreement, he tear the envelope carefully in fear that he might broke whatever important letter is written inside. He took the letter carefully and unfolds the smooth paper before reading it aloud so his mates could hear too.

_Dear Mr. Unwin_

_My name is Harry Hart. Exactly one week ago I put up an advertisement in search for a valet for me and also a friend for my young niece Roxanne Morton. I am very pleased that someone took even a slight interest in the job. I am quite aware—from my employee’s information of you—that you are in terrible need of money and you are stuck in a quite unfortunate situation. I would love to help with anything you need if you took the job of being a valet for me. I am also very well aware—again from the information of my employee—that you have no experience with jobs such as these and please understand and know that I am intended to guide you through your job and I have no intention to put you under hard circumstances. You must have asked as to why a man with high status like me did not put any selection before choosing someone. It is not like I do not but rather I want to see what kind of person you are before you work for me and unfortunately you are the only one who answered my call of need._

_You see, Mr. Unwin, I am aware of growing old and I think I needed a friend for my young niece that came from different social status for her to appreciate respects between people since I cannot simply told her to do that. I am also informed and very happy to know that you are at the same age as Roxanne._

_I promise you that she is a woman with fine manners though that might not be your concern right now. Your concern might be about the payment. As you might have been already informed, your pay is according to your performance but rest assured that it is nothing below £4.000 if you have to know._

_Now, further question can be asked when you come and see me. Please do. Come to the address I put on the envelope and we will discuss whether or not you fit for the job but for the time being, please accept my gratitude for applying for this job. I am very eager to meet you, Mr. Unwin._

_Sincerely,  
Harry Hart_

The letter was written in a steady and neat hand-writing just like the one in the envelope. Jamal and Ryan stared speechless at the letter and so is Eggsy. This sounds promising after all. Ryan swung the chair back and forward, “so? What do you think?” Jamal cheered, “I think it’s a cool idea, ‘Cuz!” and Eggsy would be lying if he said that he’s not intrigued and he pretty much get a good idea what kind of man this “Harry Hart” is and he sighed.

“£4.000 is enough to feed my sister and mum for a whole month if Dean doesn’t get his hands on it and even if he does they’ll probably last until 2 weeks at best.” Eggsy thought aloud.

Jamal gave a grin and Ryan a satisfied smile, “We’ll take it as you’ll take the job?”

“O’course!!! That amount of money could also give me enough saving to take my family out from this hellhole!”

Ryan stood up, “well. Now that it’s settled, you gotta rest, bruv. There’s a long day in front of you.” He smiled and left. Jamal too stood up, “we can let ourselves out, bruv! G’night!” and left him alone. Eggsy stayed and sighed a long sigh. He waited until his mum is home and told her about the new job which she welcomed with tears of happiness and kisses him repeatedly on his cheeks. She was so proud that her baby finally got the chance to prove himself before he turned into some petty criminal.

Dais also seemed pretty happy for him as she keeps hugging Eggsy and sound like she’s chirping all night until Eggsy decided to sleep early then Dais stop chirping in happiness for her older brother. Michelle also make sure that she makes no sound whenever she’s doing something on the living room and thank God that Dean doesn’t come home that night that left all 3 of them a room for breathing and resting.

The next day, Eggsy went a little early to the house of Hart in Kensington. His arrival was kind of delayed from his original intention because he had to go to Ryan’s house first to borrow some proper clothes since the only thing he had in his worn-out wardrobe are baggy clothes and ripped-off jeans accompanied with other unsuitable clothes that would made him so out of place in a place like Kensington and the last thing he wanted is to give a bad first impression to his possible employer.

After making sure that he’s dressed up and fine with a clean white shirt and jeans that are hopefully satisfying and enough to have this job. He need it more than anything; as a reason to run away from Dean is mostly the reason but his mum and Dais is definitely number one on his list right now.

\----

After ringing the bell several times, he’s finally seated in a really classic looking living room where he was informed to wait by a bald-man that called himself Merlin and he did as he was told. Merlin also gave a slight warning about Harry’s habit of being late so he was given coffee and some magazine in anticipation of a long wait.

Eggsy was filled with anticipation and nervousness. Merlin goes in and out the room for a couple of times which he assumed is to hurry Mr. Hart to not make his guest wait. After the 5th attempt, Merlin sat down on one of the armchair and sigh, wiping a sweat from his forehead and a frown formed on his lips. Eggsy thought that Mr. Hart is truly is a laid back man and tried to lessen his nervousness though the longer he waited, the more nervous he get.

And a long-wait it is. He had to wait for exactly 30 minutes before Harry Hart show up on the door with a grin, “ah gentlemen! I am very sorry to make you wait!” Merlin's frown deepen while Mr. Hart gets in and Eggsy stood up to see a very charming man in the early 50’s smiling down at him. Eggsy was very glad that he’s not a scary man or anything or else he would have bolted from that room right away.

“You are Gary Unwin, I presume?” he asked. Even his voice is really gentle. Eggsy could feel his nervousness lessen. He nodded and mumble, “yes, sir”. Mr. Hart smiles, “no need for formality. As you have known, I am Harry Hart. You may call me Harry.” He reached out his hand for a shake.

Eggsy swallow the lump in his throat and welcome the hand.

“Gary Unwin” he replied with a more steady voice this time.

And for the first time in 17 years, he finally felt like his wheel is finally turning and he finally made his way to the top.


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before you start some work, always ask yourself three questions - Why am I doing it, What the results might be and Will I be successful. Only when you think deeply and find satisfactory answers to these questions, go ahead."
> 
> \--Chanakya--

In Eggsy’s eyes, Harry doesn’t seem mean or malicious in any way; even the way he talks, he doesn’t give off the same vibes with other posh people that Eggsy had met all of his lives. On the contrary, Harry Hart had the gentlest brown eyes Eggsy had ever laid his eyes on—aside from his own father that is—and it made Eggsy felt comfortable just by staring at them.

Harry had this gentle lines of age around his cheek and eyes that means that he had age gracefully without throwing off the most important and beautiful fiture from his appearance. That is simply what Harry is “Handsome”. Eggsy had to admit that he felt relieved that this man will—possibly—be the one that will take care of him from now on.

But then again, it depends on how Eggsy bring himself to Harry in this meeting.

His attention returns to Harry when the man called for him and Merlin excused himself out after some words that Eggsy recognized as some threat which was simply replied by a throaty laugh from Harry. After nodding to Eggsy slightly, Merlin went out from the door and left the two alone.

Harry looked at Eggsy and chuckles as if he can feel the tenseness on Eggsy’s back before leaning back to his chair and ran his hand on his-still-so-perfect-mussed-hair and offer Eggsy a graceful smile, “no need to be so tense Gary—can I call you that?—you’re making me tense too.” He joked. Eggsy breathed out through his mouth like a loud sigh and nod, finally trying to relax a little.

Harry offered him another smile, “sorry about being late, I do know that you are coming today, Mary had informed me and I was too carried away in excitement to have a guest that I got lost in time.” Harry ran his fingertips on his chin in satisfaction. Eggsy can guess that Harry is a good but also a bad liar and he laughs.

“Of course you are” Eggsy replied. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Harry’s eyes widen in shock. _Oops._ Eggsy was about to apologize when Harry’s face turns into pure amusement and a glint of mischievousness was apparent in his eyes, “Why—you did not believe me, Gary?” Eggsy laughs and had to hold his hand to his mouth so he doesn’t laugh out loud since it’s—you know— _rude._

“No sir, I just—” actually, “ _You’re so full of bullshit”_  is what Eggsy wanted to say but he held his tongue and laugh instead since one of Harry’s hair stood out behind his ear, so as true as it may be that he was very much lost in time, he was also in a hurry and Eggsy found that another good point since—all the posh wealthy people Eggsy met all his lives are total prick about appearance—Harry is totally out of the ordinary.

Soon after some other talk while waiting for Harry to finish his coffee, he stood up and straighten his suit—bespoke, Egssy can tell. It suits him—before asking, “I suppose you haven’t been shown around?” which Egssy replied with a shook of his head and Harry shrugs, “well I suppose one would not be able to go around this house in only 30 minutes,” the statement made Eggsy nervous, just how big is this house, then?? Harry looked at Eggsy and offer him an apologetic smile, “do forgive me; it seems that I have made you feel nervous again. Shall I take you out for the tour, Gary? Then, let us discuss whether or not you want this job.”

Eggsy grins and stood up, “Thanks, bruv. I appreciate it, really,” Harry smiled and head to the door, “then shall we?” Egssy nod and follow the Lord of the house’s lead.

\----

The house was classic with wood walls and gentle touches in the corner of the wall, framing the door with gold engraving. Furniture made from wood filled the house and the hall was lit dimly by the candle hanged on the wall. It gave Eggsy some chills to realize that this house is definitely different from his old and dirty flat that he called home. Eggsy ran his fingertips on the cupboard and not even a speck of dust is visible—it gave him insecurities that even just by his presence here, he’s dirtying Harry’s opulent home.

The stairs was made of wood and the creaking sound that it made gave Eggsy fear that it’ll crumble under his feet. I mean—of course that won’t happen but hey he’s nervous, ok? This is the first time he ever come to this kind of house with the owner’s having a good intention to him and not to use him for something bad.

The second floor was just as magnificent as the first floor; it’s just a little smaller with more doors that Eggsy assume are bed rooms. The bathroom was big with marble tiles and a big bathtub in the middle and even though Harry said that this is the bathroom it looks more like a pool to him. Harry chuckled when he saw the glisten in the young boy’s eyes. Harry took him to the library and his study where he does his work if not in the office.

After taking a short look around the first floor’s dining room, kitchen, and the foyer where Eggsy came in from as he was escorted by Merlin, they head to the garden. The garden was enormous with lots of trees. There are multiple pavement going somewhere around the garden and it seems that even the garden was divided to some section; pool, outdoor garden, flowerbed, and the game field.

Eggsy is having a hard time remembering all of these information.

Harry led Eggsy to the outdoor garden and gesture him to sit down on one of the patio under the umbrella. A fresh glass of water was already placed on top of the umbrella table. The weather that day was nice with no cloud in the sky but not too hot; simply perfect.

Once they were seated, Harry open his mouth, “so? How do you like the house, so far?” Eggsy frowns, “I don’t know, Mr.Hart—”

“Harry” he reminded Eggsy.

“’Arry. I mean, this place is beautiful. So great! I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t even know what a valet do! I’m not familiar with table manners, too!” Eggsy rambles. He needed the money, yes. That he does; but if he isn’t cut for this kind of job, isn’t it better to be honest?

Harry’s mouth twitch slightly before it turns into a smile, “Gary, I know that you are not cut out for this. From the moment I lay eyes on you, I already know; but do note dear boy. What I see right now is a young man full of potential. I have seen you a couple of times around town and I have seen what you can do. You are a kind man and I am sure that you can do what a normal valet does.”

Eggsy’s eyebrow rose in confusion; Harry knows him?

“Now, before you cut me with your questions, I wanted to remind you that you are free to refuse if you really feel uncomfortable with what I ask you to do as a valet and your main job is not my valet but a companion for my niece, Roxanne. She is not here today but I will be very happy to introduce you two. Now, table manners could be learned, Gary; and so is your job, I am very sure that I have mentioned that I will be very happy to guide you through your job. But of course—if you feel uncomfortable, you are free to leave.” Harry smiles the whole time but there’s a tinge of sorrow and loneliness that Eggsy noticed.

Eggsy really need to get away from Dean but he also has to go back and see Daisy and his mum. But what if he can’t go back anymore? What if Harry closed the door and locked it so Eggsy can’t get out? Eggsy would hate himself to have to force these thoughts out but then again, life is like math. If it’s easy, you’re doing it wrong.”

“Can I ask you some things then?”

“Ask away”

“What does a valet do?”

“They are like a personal butler. You bring me breakfast; take care of my room and the surrounding. To put it simply you manage my personal business.” Harry replied calmly while drinking the water that had been provided for them.

“Do I have to live here?”

“Not necessarily; that is if you are comfortable commuting here from your home every early in the morning and here, home late at night. I would hate to send you late, Gary. The streets could be very dangerous at night,” Harry’s eyes lowered in concern. _He’s not wrong_ Eggsy thought.

“If I take this job and decided to live here, can I still go home some times?”

“Naturally, Gary; I would feel bad to took you away from your family for my own selfishness.”

That’s it. Eggsy’s convinced. This _valet_ business doesn’t seem so bad after all, especially if Harry is this nice to him. He only needed to get used to it, right? Just to see if he can really do this and things.

Apparently Harry could sense the doubt in Eggsy’s face and so he offers Eggsy a comforting smile, “If you are still not sure, Gary, how about a trial period? How does 1 month sound to you?” Eggsy thought about it and for him, it doesn’t sound so bad. “Sounds good to me!” and Harry had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

“Then, when should I start?”

Harry thought, “how about today? The sooner I introduce you to your job and home, I think the faster you are to be accustomed with us.” Eggsy thought before nodding, “hmm, ok. Just, let me call me mum first?” Harry noded, “Naturally. Go ahead.”

Eggsy stood up and walk further away from Harry before dialing his mother’s number, hoping that she’s still sober enough to pick up her phone. After a few rings that felt so long on Eggsy’s side, Michelle’s voice sound from the other end.

[“Hello?”]

“’Ey, mum.” Eggsy greeted her with a smile on his face and Michelle’s voice brightens up, [“Oh! Eggsy! What’s up, babes?”]

“I got the job, mum.” Michelle squealed with delight and Eggsy had to put his ears away from the speaker to minimum the damage to his ear. He send an apologetic gaze to Harry only to see the man chuckling and made him blush before returning to his mum, “But mum listen. I gotta stay here for the job. Can you take care of yourself and Dais?”

[“Oh of course, babes! I am your mother, I raised you alone, honey. I can take it without you”] she sounds offended but Eggsy only chuckles, “yeah sorry mum. How about Dean…?” Eggsy asked carefully in a low voice carefully so Harry doesn’t hear. Michelle paused and they stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

“Mum—”

[“It’s fine, babes. I can take care of myself. Worry for yourself, for one. Come home some time, ok?” Love you”] and she hung up. “Love you too…” he whispers to himself. Eggsy knew better than to argue with his mum. Suicide Mission is what some would say.

Eggsy put his phone back to his back pocket and look back to Harry whose smile had gone and replaced by a worried stare, “are there problems, Gary?”

Eggsy shook his head; there are more important things to do rather than making his boss worried, “no problem, bruv; nothing to be worried about, just me mum. You know how it is with mums” he grins. Harry chuckled and stood up to lead him to his new quarter, “Yes, I have quite the idea. Shall we go to check your room?”

Eggsy nod and go with him, holding his breath to calm his pounding his heart as if it was aware that Eggsy is taking yet another step to his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!!
> 
> I am back! As you see, this is just like a filler chapter, there's no real plot here because i can't really pop Roxy somewhere in here ;A; I tried tho. I even pop Michelle around. I tried to do Eggsy's accent but fail miserably and i decided to go with things that simple lol. Anyways, next chapter will be coming in a week like this so stay tune! No angst on my schedule in near time because i want Harry and Eggsy to get to know each other a little better. See the slow burn tag lol. Another announcement is that i am on twitter now! (@GayassAuteur) Follow me to get to know what am i doing while writing and you can put requests there too! Anybody can message me via PM without following me! 
> 
> Welp-! Elluka, out!
> 
> Preview:
> 
> "Manners Maketh Man, do you know what that means?" 
> 
> "'Arry, i don't really see the point of having three spoon, three fork, and three knives. You wouldn't possibly be able to hold them all in 2 hands!!"
> 
> "Eggsy? What a weird name you have. But better than Gary i suppose"


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair and sighed before standing up and looked at his bookshelf; picking one random book to wait up the rest 3 hours before dinner. Jane Eyre was the title. He huffed and sat down on an armchair near the fireplace and open up the first page like he had done many many years ago when he first read the book.
> 
> A knock on the door sounds and before he could answer, a young woman with brown hair opened the door and went inside. Harry groans and threw her an annoyed look, “what’s the point of knocking if you will still open it without, permission?” she closed the door and grins while Harry sighed and put away the book, “I thought I taught you better than that, Roxanne…”"

 

The room Harry led him to was a classic room with wooden furniture with the wall painted mostly crème. The room was simple and classy; very neat and clean and it felt… Homey. Eggsy sighed from the sight. The bed was low with goldenrod colour as the covers. The floor was covered with snow white carpet; but as pretty as it is, it gave Eggsy extreme anxiety that he might spill something on the carpet.

There’s a fireplace in the middle and 2 armchairs across the fireplace and a cabinet—empty he would assume—, a big mahogany bookshelf and a big wardrobe—also empty he would hope, but it’s not like he has much clothes or things to stored there—a nightstand with a small night lamp and a mirror. There’s a desk in the corner with books and pens—presumably for Harry’s schedule and such—and even a laptop for him to use. “Woah.” He whispered in awe.

He stared at Eggsy with a smile, “too small?” he asked with a hidden amusement in his voice. Eggsy jerked and looked at his employer as if he just offered to buy him a jaguar. Harry laughs before continuing, “then… too big, maybe?”

Eggsy swallowed hard and shook his head, “yeah well, this room is as big as my living room so yeah maybe a little,” the statement made Harry wonder how big Eggsy’s house was. Harry got the idea that he might not be used to this kind of environment but seriously, what kind of living room is the size of a valet’s quarter?

“I see. Do you want to switch rooms, then? I can get them ready for you,” he offered. Eggsy waved his hands in dismissal, “no no no no! Thanks, bruv. I’m just whining, no need to be concerned,” Eggsy laughs nervously. Harry simply nodded, “well. You will be living here so might as well enjoy it, Gary.” Eggsy was still not used to being called with his given name but I guess when he finally got a job, he will have to get used to it.

“Do you bring any stuff?” Harry asked while Eggsy do his rounds around the room, checking every seat and sigh every time his bottom hit the cushion, just the happy expression himself made a tingly feeling in the bottom of Harry’s stomach but he ignored it. Eggsy looked up at Harry and smile, “stuff? Nay, not really. I only came here for an interview of sorts so I thought I should just carry my phone and wallet, y’know?”

Harry nod, “well. I can take you back home so you could take some of your clothes, if you prefer,” he offered. Eggsy stood up from the armchair and grins teasingly, “stop spoiling me ‘Arry, ye make me too comfortable and I might end up too clingy and forgot that ye’re supposed to be my boss.”

Harry chuckled and cross his arms, “Then if that happens I’ll just show you who’s in charge,” he gave Eggsy a teasing smirk and the boy could feel his face heated before coughing, “yeah ok that works. Anyways, I think I’ll need some change of clothes if I’m going to stay here, I’ll go home real quick and grab some clothes and stuff, I’ll be back around dinner, I guess?”

Harry nodded, “I see. Are you sure do you not want me to take you?”

Eggsy shook his head, “I’ll be fine, ‘Arry. It’s only lunch time after all. I’ll give some heads up to me mates and mum, say goodbye to me sister too,” he doesn’t want to be dependent on his boss no matter how kind that man was. Harry sighed, “well. Just come back, Gary. My niece will also be back on dinner time. I’ll just tell the head servant that you will come back and let you in. Just press the bell, and he’ll open it for you,” Harry open the door so they could both get out and Harry will escort Eggsy to the door since the boy seems to still not used to the house yet.

Eggsy grins and follow Harry to the door, as they step on to the courtyard, he gave Harry the two-finger salute, and “ye’re aces, ‘Arry, thanks bruv.”

“Dinner time is at 8, do try to come not any later than that,” the older man crossed his arms. Eggsy snorts and walk backwards to the gate, “says the one who got 30 minutes late because he’s too _“excited”_ “ Harry laughs and Eggsy grins, “duly noted, Mr. Unwin now hurry before you miss the bus.”

Eggsy run to the gate before looking back at Harry and winks and then disappears from the gate.

_This one will be troublesome_ , he thought.

_Well, trouble keeps you alive, what’s the trouble, once in a while?_

Harry hums a cheery tune and get inside the house and check the documents Merlin had left.

\----

Harry could tell on how Gary looked so content with the small room he provided for him that he’s used to be treated blandly but the boy had such a cheery attitude for someone that had gone in so much hardships. He felt that even if the rain pour down all over London, the boy would still smile and curse the rain with a laugh.

He shook his head from the thought, the boy was merely here for the job, he will be a good friend for Roxanne, he pondered; maybe even more than friends, though he does recall the small smile that escaped his niece whenever Merlin is around. Harry chuckled, he was supposed to be doing his job yet he thought about things that are not concerned in his job.

He stared blankly at the papers on his desk, it felt like hours yet he didn’t even move from the first page. It was as if he’s suddenly forgotten how to read, what was he thinking again? He stared at the paper he’s holding, wait, what is this paper about again?

“Goodness” he put the paper gently on the table and lean back to the chair; massaging the bridge of his nose. He sighed and stared at a photo perched on top of his desk, Roxanne when she was 6 and two men smiling beside her. His gaze divided between his paper and the photo. He shut the photo with a _thud_ and stared at the paper.

He can do nostalgia later. First, the paper.

The only sound in the room was his groans and whining for about 3 hours.

\----

“Budget report, signed. Done…” Harry whispered to himself as he put away the paper and the pen. The man leaned back on his chair and look around and saw that it was already dark outside, has it been that long? “What time—” he checked his wristwatch and the clock points at 17.00. 3 hours doing his work, now that’s a record considering the amount of paper stacked on his table is not much compared to his usual.

Harry ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair and sighed before standing up and looked at his bookshelf; picking one random book to wait up the rest 3 hours before dinner. _Jane Eyre_ was the title. He huffed and sat down on an armchair near the fireplace and open up the first page like he had done many many years ago when he first read the book.

A knock on the door sounds and before he could answer, a young woman with blonde hair opened the door and went inside. Harry groans and threw her an annoyed look, “what’s the point of knocking if you will still open it without, permission?” she closed the door and grins while Harry sighed and put away the book, “I thought I taught you better than that, Roxanne…” Roxanne laughs and sat across her uncle and smile, “you need to loosen up a bit, Uncle Harry. I heard from the servants that you haven’t come out from your office in 3 hours and no coffee calls or anything, isn’t it natural for them to be worried?” Her tone was gentle but also a little accusing at the same time as if trying to tell him _“you’re old, dammit, stop making us worried about you”_ with sultry voice.

Harry chuckled, “alright. I’ll apologize to the staff later, I was only too focused, no need to make such a fuss.” Roxanne crossed her arms and lean back to the chair. The older man groans and look at his niece who was definitely offering some argument, “anyway, when did you come back, Roxanne? I didn’t hear anything.”

Roxanne crossed her legs and sigh, “well of course you didn’t. You are _too focused_ as you said, my dear uncle,” and received a disapproving look from his uncle which she ignored, “I got back here early. I figured I will take early break from school and check on the new valet my uncle got for himself and decided to share with me. They ARE here, right?” Harry smiled, “yes. I am glad to tell you that he is here.”

Roxanne beamed, “well good! And a HE, you say? Is he cute?”

Harry nod slowly, “yes. In fact, he is stunning. His eyes are totally unique and he’s tall. His personality is really charming too.” Roxanne hums, “seems like my hermit of an uncle has a little crush,” she teased. Harry felt some warmth creept up to his cheek before clearing his throat, “anyway, he is an amateur on being in the service industry. I would love it if you go easy on him and help him too from time to time.”

“Sure sure” Roxanne waved a hand to her uncle, “what is his name?”

“You’ll be surprised,” Harry warned. “Surprise me,” she challenged.

“Gary Unwin.” He replied before leaving the room and Roxanne who stayed with wide eyes.

\----

Around 7 o’clock, Eggsy walk back inside Harry’s house with a backpack on his back and a small box in hand. Harry was descending the stairs when he saw Eggsy, “Gary,” he greeted with a smile, “great to see that you have decided to come back,” he chuckles while making his way to the boy. Eggsy grins and hand him the box, “there’s no way I’m leaving. This place, rocks!” Harry looked at the box with a puzzled looks, “and this is?”

Eggsy open it to reveal a beautiful pie, golden and crisp.

“Me mum asked me to give it to ye, she said for a thanks because ye’re willing to take me on.” The boy blushed slightly before giving the older man a toothy grin. Harry smiled, “then, you can take your stuff to your bedroom, join us for dinner if you would? I would love to introduce you to my niece.”

Eggsy shook his head, “no bruv. I already ate with me mum and mates, celebration and all that. You enjoy your dinner without me, yeah?” Harry frowns, “are you, really?” Eggsy nod, “yeah, bruv. It’s ok.” Harry sighs, clearly the boy is not yet comfortable, “I see. But at least, join us when we eat your mother’s pie?” he sounds desperate, that’s weird.

Eggsy sighs before smiling, “ok. Is an hour, cool?” Harry replied the smile with his own, “it is enough. Now go upstairs, I take it you remember where your quarter is?” Eggsy walk pass the older man and to the stair, “yup! Thanks, bruv! I’ll see ye later!”

Harry huffs before going to the kitchen to hand the pie to the cook.

\----

Eggsy hums a cheery tone while walking to his room and when he’s about to open the door, a voice startled him, “Are you Gary Unwin?” Eggsy turn around to see a well-dressed young woman around his age staring at him from across the hall with a smile plastered on her beautiful face. “uh… yeah?” Eggsy answered. The woman walks forward, the clicking of her high heels tapped on the wooden floor and she hold out her hand, “Roxanne Morton, you’re here to accompany me, right? If that is why, call me Roxy.”

Eggsy took the hand and try his best to smile, “Gary Unwin, I am here to accompany yeh. Nice to meet yeh Roxy; umm but feel free to call me Eggsy. I don’t look anywhere near a Gary, do i?” his statement receive a questioning look from Roxy, “Eggsy? What kind of name is that?” Eggsy laughs, “long story, doll. I wouldn’t mind telling ye but it seems like yer uncle’s waitin’ for ye down on the dining room.”

Roxy chuckled, “true. Aren’t you going to join us?”

Eggsy shook his head, “Nay, Rox. Got me stomach full of me mum’s kisses,” he joked, “but no seriously, I've already eaten, thanks for the offer though ‘Arry did made me promise for joining ye guys for dessert,” he added.

Roxy chuckled and nodded, “alright then. You are going to rest then?” Eggsy thought, “I’m just gonna be acquainted with me room a bit and take care of my stuff.” Roxy nodded, “well. I hope you like it then,”  Eggsy grins, “oh ye bet I do!” Roxy laughs and wave her hand, “well. I’ll just go. Don’t want to keep Uncle Harry waiting, after all.”

Eggsy open his door, “cheers, ‘ave a good one, Rox” Roxy smiles and descend the stairs, “you too, Eggsy.”

Eggsy then enter the room and after closing the door behind him and turn on the lights he put down his back and start to unpack, making a mental note to go and check the bathroom and take a quick shower.

\----

An hour later Eggsy came down as planned and head to the dining room. He opens the door after knocking—and receiving the permission, mind you—and smiled at both Harry and Roxy who was sitting around the table. Harry sat on the head of the table and Roxy on his left side. Harry smiles and greeted Eggsy, “Gary! Thank you for joining us, Have a seat,” Harry gestures at his right side.

Eggsy nodded and plopped down on the seat and looked at the table. On the table are various utensils and Eggsy stare at them with a pale look.

_Oh fuck. He did not sign up for this shit_

Roxy and Harry saw the look on his face and snickered quietly. Eggsy quickly look up to Harry and Roxy with panic written on his face, “’A-‘Arry! I didn’t know how to use any of these!”

Roxy laughs, knowing the panic came straight from the boy’s stomach, “calm down, Eggsy. We’re not going to use it now. We are merely putting it on display for you to see what you are signing for.” Harry put his hands in the air, “unfortunately this is not my idea and “Eggsy”? I thought his name is Gary.”

Roxy smiles at her uncle and back at Eggsy, “You see, dear uncle. While I kept you waiting, Eggsy and I had made friends among ourselves and he suggested me calling him Eggsy and so I suggested for him to call me Roxy. Surely, you know that, don’t you?” there’s a teasing tone in her voice. Eggsy blushed, he never really thought about telling Harry his nickname; especially since he will work for the man.

The pie was brought on 3 plates and placed in front of the three of them. Roxy squealed in excitement. Eggsy stared at the pie and a small smile formed on his face. Harry grab his fork and cut a piece from the pie and took a bite, Roxy followed suit, “this is wonderful,” she exclaims in awe. Harry nod and let out a noise of agreement from the back of his throat. Eggsy smiled in relieve before grabbing the small fork above the plate—after looking at Harry and Roxy—and began to eat as well.

\---

“Actually I wanted to introduce you both but seeing that you both seem to have made acquaintances with each other, I will let you both to deepen your knowledge of each other when you are alone. Gary, you told me earlier that you know nothing about table manners, Roxy and I will be more than willing to help you with that.” Eggsy swallows hard. This is not going to be good.

“But how am I supposed to know this? I’m not even sure it could fit in both hands!”

His statement received gentle laughs from both Roxy and Harry.

“Roxanne, your break starts tomorrow, is it not? You will help him to be a good valet, manners, if you must.” Eggsy stares sharply at Harry who quickly corrected his words, “manners, if it is needed. Gary—”

“Eggsy” he interrupted. Harry looked at Eggsy, “pardon?” Eggsy shrugged, “Ye can call me Eggsy. I mean, not even me mum call me Gary; being called Gary after all these years feel weird, ye know?” he throw Harry a nervous smile which the older man returned with one of his own, “Very well, Eggsy.” He tested the name on his tongue. Yeah, he can get used to this.

“I will tell you more about your job, tomorrow. I will meet you in my bedroom before breakfast. Breakfast is at 9. You can rest for the night. Roxanne you too, go to bed.” Roxy huffs, “all these years and I never graduated from being your little girl. Good night, uncle, you too, Eggsy,” and then she’s gone.

Harry smiles fondly at her back, “you may return to your room too,” he told Eggsy. Eggsy nod before asking, “how about you?” Harry chuckled at the boy’s kind tone, “I will go and grab a drink or two. I will go to bed soon, now go and rest. You will need it, my dear.”

Eggsy’s heart flutters when Harry called him ‘my dear’ but he manages to keep a straight face and nod before leaving the dining room, leaving Harry who wishes him good night. The trip to his bedroom seems longer than what it should have took him and when he finally reach his room, he closed the door, stripping on the way to the bed and let himself fell to the bed.

The bed was nice, his bed back home was nothing against the sultry sheet and plump mattress Harry had provided for him.

The day was no stress in particular but it did do a number on him. He managed to let out a small sigh before closing his eyes and thought about his mother and sister.

_I’m doing this for them._

And then it was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer broke down when i wanted upload so i kinda took extra time to edit and add some things. This is some kinda filler chapter no real progress, just Roxy debut lol. Yes this is supposed to be Jane Eyre!AU but i decided to stick with the character and like, use the JE book loosely. Sorry if you were hoping for some RochesterxJane real stuff but you'll see some similarity much much later (do refer to the slow build)
> 
> Well, i'm already in the making of chapter 4 so stay tune and it'll be up somewhere around Sunday the 20th!  
> Ciao!


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nodded, “good job, Eggsy. You’re excused.” Eggsy nod and went to close the door, “oh Eggsy wait,” Eggsy stopped and look at Harry, “yeah?” Harry smiled, “come to my study when you’re done.” Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat and nod, “a-alright” then he closed the door and climbed the stairs to his room.
> 
> In the dining room, Harry took a seat in the head of the table with Roxy on his side, wearing a cat-grin on her beautiful face. “Have something to say, Roxanne?” the young woman just hummed, “no, uncle. Nothing in particular~” Harry huffed and let his niece enjoy her food. It’s not a crush or anything. It’s nothing. Purely admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what is this. Filler chapter i guess???

Eggsy was very sure that he was dreaming. The cushion that held his head in place was soft and fluffy and for once he didn’t feel pain on his back because of sleeping in the wrong position. It was surely a dream, yet when he woke up, he’s greeted with a ceiling that was not his and the surrounding that was neat, tidy, and opulent; his eyes darted to the door where a knock came from. Living with Dean in that shitty apartment he called home for 10 years definitely enhances his hearing that even a slight knock would wake him up.

Eggsy opened his eyes and rub it while walking to the door. He tried to dress up a little while on his way—so he didn’t scare the poor sod that stood in front of his door—and when he reached the door and unlock it, he yawns a little. He opened the door slowly to reveal a young woman dressing like a maid while smiling gently at him.

“Good morning,” she greeted. Eggsy tried to put on a smile though it probably didn’t come the way he wanted it because the woman giggled, “Mornin’” he replied. The woman chimed, “you’re Eggsy right? Jamal told me about you. I’m Mary. I work here as Roxy’s _chamber maid_ “ Eggsy found a small smile creeped to his lips, “Eh yeah. Yeah that’s me. Nice to see ye, Mary,” Mary smiled and nod, “same here.”

Eggsy looked down to the pile of cloth on Mary’s hand.

“What’s that?” he pointed at the clothes. Mary looked at them and beamed, “ah! I almost forgot! These are for you, Eggsy. Consider it uniform of sort. We’ll these to meet Lord Harry, yeah?” Eggsy groaned and peek back to look at the clock. It points at 7.30 and Eggsy sighs, “ok fine. I’ll take it from ‘ere, Mary; thanks.” He took the clothes from Mary and the young woman nod, tucking a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear, “ok. Have a good one, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nod, “cheers. Ye too, Mary.”

Eggsy closed the door behind him and sighed, putting the clothes down on his bed. He decided to take a shower and brush his teeth before going and see Harry to start his day. His emotions are in a twist, mostly anxiety but part of them are a hint of excitement.

Still, mostly anxiety. 

The clothes on the bed aren’t exactly a suit. It has a simple single-breasted black jacket. The lapels are notched and shining on the edges. He got a dark brown vest to match it and a white dress shirt to wear underneath.

Neat.

Posh; but not too posh. Eggsy hums in an agreement and start to wear it one by one, trying to at least look presentable and do the clothes some honor in itself to look at least presentable. When he’s done, he looked for the tie to go with it but instead he found a ribbon. A black ribbon and he cringe, should he do like, butterfly tie or something?

He looked at the clock, it goes straight to 8 and he cringe again; he had wasted enough time already.

He tied it quickly and hissed at the weird form the ribbon had made. But he gotta run and he can fix it later. The next thing he needed to do is to remember where Harry’s room was.

\---

The walk to Harry's room was a bit degrading. Eggsy just can't get rid of the feeling that he'll somehow screw up and it kinda destroy him in the inside. What if he fucked up and Harry decided that  _no Eggsy you can't work here. You're too fucked up to even step your foot on my carpet._ Eggsy laugh at his own thoughts, Harry is a very very very nice man. This is barely his second day and the man had shown too much kindness it--sometimes, mind you--grow butterflies in his stomach. I mean, who wouldn't? That man was bloody gorgeous, no kidding. His perfectly styled hair, custom made bespoke-suit that hugged his perfectly fit body, broad shoulders and a completely flat stomach, warm brown eyes that--oh shit he better stop there. 

Eggsy stopped in front of the biggest door in the third floor and straightened his dress shirt. He already wasted a good 15 minutes only to do the ribbon tie. He was given a thin ribbon so he tied it and get going. 

\---

He let out a nervous laugh and raised his hand to knock. 

"Here goes nothing"

He knocked a quick three times on the door and not even a second had passed when Harry opened the door. A smile plastered on his face, "and here I am wondering when you will knock on my door," Harry chuckled. Eggsy shrugged with a slight blush on his face, didn't that meant that Harry had been aware that Eggsy is right behind his door--well of course he is, with all the breathing he did a while ago just to calm his heart. He looked up to see Harry's warm eyes smiling at him but there's a hint of worry in them, "Eggsy?" he called out to the young man in front of him. Eggsy looked up and just smiled, "eh nay, bruv. Can we--Can we start over?" Harry offered him another smile, "Go on." 

Eggsy grinned and straighten his posture. "Good morning, 'Arry." the older man replied with a smile of his own, brown eyes softening in the process, "Good morning, Eggsy." Eggsy nodded, "may i come in? Or would ye like to go straight to the dining room?" Harry shook his head, "no, there is no need. Breakfast will be served around 9, we have plenty of times, my boy." he moved away and opened the door more to let Eggsy in. Eggsy gulped and murmur a short 'thank ye' before stepping inside his boss' room.

The room itself was a very grand classic wooden room. Comparing to Eggsy’s room is definitely a no-go. Eggsy let out a strained gulp and Harry chuckles, “you better get used to it, dear, you’ll be serving here, after all.” Eggsy chuckles nervously, “obviously.”

“Well, I do not have so much stuff since I always put the things I need in the study. But I will show you where the things are,” Harry turned to a door on the far end of the room, “this is the wardrobe,” he opened the door to reveal lots of clothes—thought mostly are suits—and shoes on the back of the room. “Usually the head servant brought my fresh laundry here but now this will be your job.”

Eggsy took a quick look before following Harry to another door across the room near the bed.

“This, as you can see is the bathroom. I will appreciate it if you can change the towel every week; the small one too, if you will. The trash will be taken on the end of every week, which means every Sunday evening. Before dinner, if I am not wrong.” The bathroom was pristine white. The bath tub is in the middle while a shower in the corner. Eggsy shook his head, this room could hold at least 5 people inside yet it is only for Harry.

Harry sat in front of the fireplace on one of the armchairs, gesturing for Eggsy to sit down.

Eggsy did and he suddenly felt the collar on his shirt is a bit too tight, “so…”

“Yes?”

“Is that it? Like… Yer room maintenance and all?” Eggsy hesitated for a moment. Harry smiled and lean back to his chair, “well. I’m glad you ask. I would love to tell you but I suppose you will need to write it down since it might as well be a long list. I am after all quite picky, if Roxanne was to say.” Eggsy swallow down the lump on his throat, “umm. Ye won’t need me to like, scrub the dust out from yer furniture, right?” it’s not that he doesn’t want to do it. Well yes he doesn’t want to do it, but not because he’s lazy. He’s clumsy when he’s nervous and he might break something in the process and no, it will not be pretty.

Harry smiled kindly as if knowing what Eggsy meant.

“No, Eggsy. That will be another servant’s job. Your job is to stay beside me and do the job that connected to me, dear boy. I won’t let you destroy anything,” he joked but it seems to make Eggsy a bit more relaxed. Eggsy laugh along, “oh please don’t let me, ‘Arry.”

Harry then stood up, “next is my study. Come on, hop along, Eggsy.” Eggsy followed Harry out from the man’s room to the study, trying to memorize the way all the while.

\---

The study was a spacious room filled with bookshelves and books. There’s a cabinet full of liquor around the corner near the fireplace. Eggsy’s guess was pretty much landed. Harry loves liquor, though he doesn’t look like an alcoholic.

Harry pointed out different things in the study. Like, what he usually do in the study, what kind of books are there, at what hour he usually stay there, and some other things Eggsy can’t remember. “So, ye like yer tea to be taken here, then?” Eggsy asked when Harry stopped and took a turn to look at Eggsy, “yes. I do prefer it that way whenever I am working.” Eggsy nodded, “would ye like me to make the tea, too?” Harry thought about it for a moment and shrugs, “sure. If you feel like it, then go for it.”

Eggsy nodded and looked at the clock, “‘t is almost 9, and shouldn’t ye be going downstairs?” Harry nodded and walk over to the door, “Eggsy, would you prefer eating with the staff or with me and Roxanne?” Eggsy thought for a moment. It’d be nice to eat with the boss but he’s an employee, it’ll be unfair for the other staff, “I’ll eat with the staff, thanks.” Harry smiled knowingly, “yes, I thought you’d say that. But I’m afraid that the staffs always take early breakfast, so will you eat with us this time? You have a busy day ahead of you, I suggest you eat breakfast.” Eggsy knew that Harry is right, so he just nod.

Harry open the door—as he got there first and insists to be a gentleman even to his own employee—but before Eggsy could walk past him, Harry stop him in track by holding his shoulder, “yes, ‘Arry?” Eggsy looked up. Harry smiled and reaches for his crooked ribbon tie. Eggsy watches as Harry’s fingers brushed on his chest while untying the ribbon, “I assume you are in a state of hurry?” Eggsy gulped and nod. Harry redid the tie and made a perfect ribbon, Eggsy’s face was already red at this point. Harry smiled, admiring his work and pat Eggsy on the shoulder, “we should get going.”

He opened the door and Eggsy is all but jumping out of the door with a flustered manner.

\---

The breakfast went quiet but friendly, Roxy was happy to tell Eggsy that she would be free in the afternoon if Eggsy want to know more about table manner and other manner he feel like working on. Harry agreed by adding that Eggsy can go with her after Harry explained further about his job; schedules and such. Eggsy nod to both of them and decided to start his first day gleefully, if God allows.

After breakfast, Harry and Eggsy went back to the study and reviewed his job, Eggsy brought a notepad and a pen that Harry noted ‘had to be with him at all times’. Eggsy will do so much job that usually taken care of by the head servant. Serving Harry tea, scheduling when to go to work, private appointments, taking care of Harry’s room, checking on Harry whenever he’s in the study—that one was Roxy’s condition—and all other things that go along with Harry’s private life in the house.

Then, after promising Harry that he would go down for lunch with the staff, he went to the kitchen to chat with the staff, introducing himself and such. The head butler had a strict air around him but actually a very friendly old man. His thin and wrinkly figure added to his calm and professional persona that made Eggsy instantly felt like he had to respect the man; though Jeff—shortened from Jeffrey—shows kindness as much as his master. Jeff introduced Eggsy to other staff—Mary the maid who he had met at the morning, Lucas the cook, Charles the gardener, and some other staff that doesn’t live in the house. Lunch is at 2 p.m after the master and lady of the house have theirs and dinner is at 9, also after the master and lady. Eggsy nod and thank him for the info before going to the second floor to Roxy’s room.

He knocked a quick 3 times and when Roxy open the room, he entered. Roxy’s room was a big bright room with the color crème for the wall. The bed was high and the sheet was misty rose. Not so girly but definitely comfortable. Roxy gestured Eggsy to sit on the sofa near the tv and grins, “good God, Eggsy what took you so long?”

“I don’t know, actually. ‘Ve been talkin’ to the staff and all. What to call it? Oh yes, working.” He laughs and Roxy punched him in the arm playfully. “How do you like the house, so far?” Eggsy hums, “opulent, gorgeous, I don’t know what to say, doll,” Roxy nodded, “true. The first time I came here I was also intimidated.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow, “so ye’re not raised here?” Roxy leaned back to her chair, “No, unfortunately no. I moved here when I was 10 after my mother died and my father had to go out from the country to work.” Eggsy nod, knowing that pity is not what the girl wanted.

“But does he still keep in contact?” Eggsy asked, hating the way he sound so stern, “He still send me letter, if that’s what you mean. He doesn’t abandon me, no.” she chuckled. Eggsy hums in acknowledgement, “ah what are we doing, you want to learn, right? Let’s cut the chitchat for now, I’ll introduce you to cutlery first!”

Eggsy groans when Roxy took out some fork, spoon, knife and some other eating utensils. She placed it on a table and Eggsy sighs. Roxy squeezes his shoulder and smile, “come on. It’s not that bad. We’ll stop at 12 for lunch and for now I only wanted to get you acquainted with these first.” Eggsy groans and sat beside Roxy, “ugh fine.” Roxy grins. There’s no way to escape her deadly teaching skills now.

\---

As the second strikes 12, Roxy stood up and gather the utensils, “And that will be all, come see me when you are free Mr.Unwin~” she teases as Eggsy put his head on the table. “Why would anybody use that much only for eating? I don’t got any clue why would anybody need 3 forks, 3 knives and 3 spoon for different meals! Whyyy, Rox???”

Roxy huffs and close the cabinet, “how should I know? Ask the Queen. I suggest you go now, Uncle Harry always lost track in time whenever he’s reading.” Eggsy stood up and huff, “Thanks for the lesson, Rox. I’ll go get you again whenever I’m—and you—free.” He stood up and get to the door. Roxy cross her arms and chuckles, “don’t go running away from me, now” Eggsy grins, “wouldn’t think about it”

Eggsy tried to rewind everything that Roxy told him awhile a go. He turned around the corner and entered the furthermost room—after knocking of course—. He opened the door and Harry was reading a book, “’Arry…?”

Harry looked up to the door at Eggsy who was standing by the door, “yes, Eggsy?” Eggsy grinned in an apologetic manner and point at the clock on the wall, “lunch for ye, bruv.” Harry frowned, clearly displeased with the slip of lip that happen too many times for his comfort. He closed the book and folded his glasses before setting both on the table. He stood up and straighten his shirt before walking to the open door and Eggsy, “seems to me that I have lost in time,” the young valet responded with an amused tone, “no kidding. Ye didn’t even respond when I knocked.”

They both arrived on the dining room and Eggsy opened the door for the older man, “yes. I do apologize for that. I was too deep in the story,” the boy laughs as Harry stepped in and waved at Roxy, “yeah I can see that. Well, I will be in my room if you need me, I got some book on cleaning from the staff and table manner from Roxy, I’ll just review them before eating with the staff.”

Harry nodded, “good job, Eggsy. You’re excused.” Eggsy nod and went to close the door, “oh Eggsy wait,” Eggsy stopped and look at Harry, “yeah?” Harry smiled, “come to my study when you’re done.” Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat and nod, “a-alright” then he closed the door and climbed the stairs to his room.

In the dining room, Harry took a seat in the head of the table with Roxy on his side, wearing a cat-grin on her beautiful face. “Have something to say, Roxanne?” the young woman just hummed, “no, uncle. Nothing in particular~” Harry huffed and let his niece enjoy her food. It’s not a _crush_ or anything. It’s nothing. Purely admiration.

\---

The clock showed 1 o’clock when Eggsy knocked on Harry’s door. Harry smiled and replied, “come in,” Eggsy open the door and peeked his head, “you want me, ‘Arry?” Harry chuckled, “yes of course. Come here and sit, Eggsy.” Eggsy come in and close the door behind him. Harry gestured the young man to sit on one of the chair near the fireplace. Eggsy took a seat and noticed a book on Harry’s lap.

“What’s that?”

“Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontè. Are you familiar with the book?”

Eggsy hums and shook his head, “nope. Should I?”

Harry hums back and put the book away, “if you’re Roxanne then I would say you should; but you’re not her so no, I do not think so. Anyway, I did not ask you to meet me here to ask you about a book. I want to know what you think about your first day of work.”

Eggsy relaxes himself and find himself smiling, “it’s nice. The staffs are very friendly. Roxanne is total ace and then there’s ye,” he laughs. Harry raised an eyebrow as if asking, “me?” Eggsy suddenly gleamed and he let out a soft laugh, “You provided all this for me. When Christmas is nearing, I only have one wish.” Harry swallowed the lump on his throat. “What’s that?”

“I just wish that I can feel all this a little longer. I wish after 1 month I’m too comfortable and I don’t wanna leave!” he laughs, letting his blond hair got caught to his eyes and he laugh freely.

“Yes. I wish for the same,” Harry admitted with a smile.

This is bad.

That boy is simply beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas holiday was supposed to mean more writing but in my case, means that the laptop will be rarely by my side ;w; please bear with me. Oh and note that i look for referrences in the internet so my way of describing might not be right... I tried tho.


	5. Amelia Schmidt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy raised a brow in confusion, “Amelia Schi—what? Who’s that?” 
> 
> “Ah, I rather forgot that you’re new here. Of course you don’t know her. She is a rich heiress from a wealthy family from Germany—Berlin to be exact, but really that don’t matter—and she has been coming here ever since I am a little girl. She is rumored to be Uncle Harry’s fiancé.” Eggsy felt a slight feeling of uneasiness in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated New Year!!

Time went fast when Eggsy worked for the Hart-Morton household. Eggsy still need some adjustments such as the places for things and how to talk to guests properly but for cleaning and scheduling, he had done fantastic work. The house was less hectic whenever a guest came and after some encouraging and advice, Eggsy managed to bring himself in with a less nervous manner.

His lesson with Roxy was getting better too. In just 3 weeks, Eggsy mastered the table manners and the order of dining. Roxy always feed him compliments and so are the staff members. Jeffrey the head butler treated the boy like a son and feed him with his advice from years working with the Master.

Every day was never the same for Eggsy. There’s always a new job to do; either cleaning or rearranging the Master bedroom, sorting letters, or learning new things. Eggsy enjoy his job, very much. It’s not as hard or as dangerous as his previous ones; complicated, sure but it’s a package and he still got some time to think about it.

His interaction with Harry is also limited since Harry worked every day in the store and their interaction limited with only ‘good morning’, ‘good night’, and ‘thank you’. Whenever Harry is home, he worked in the study and Eggsy only came by to give him his coffee. The man looked like he needed peace and quiet and so Eggsy didn’t overstay his welcome and go to attend his other duty.

His relationship with Roxy grows closer and closer each time. They are like siblings now, they hang out on each other’s room where they can be their own self without rules or manners, usually Eggsy accompany Roxy when she wanted to do her homework or studying or if Roxy can’t sleep, she would snuck into the boy’s room and asked him to snuggle with her.

Eggsy and Roxy used to spend each hour in the library, reading each other books that they could find in the library that piqued their interest. Roxy’s favorite to read was Pride and Prejudice while Eggsy started to read Jane Eyre after his last discussion with Harry.

He found a lot of similarity between himself with Jane—abused, dead parent, and working in a young age—but found no similarity of Mr. Rochester in Harry. He was a bit grateful yet disappointed in the same time. Mr. Rochester always seemed to have his ways with words and Eggsy found it quite entertaining as it is in the book.

But, if Harry suddenly talked to him like that in real life, he would probably faint.

It was a bit before 9.30 and eggsy was on his way to see Roxy. He promised her that he will accompany her sleep tonight since his friend “felt a bad omen” if she was to sleep alone.

\---

“A party?” Eggsy repeated with a slight confusion. Yes, he heard about rich people throwing parties and it’s going to be very grand and full of people wearing dresses and things but for servants like him, it’s definitely hell. Eggsy quivered after imagining the things that needed to be cleaned after the party. While he seemed like imagining what hell looks and feels like, Roxy lied down on her bed and look at her friend, “do you not find it interesting?”

Eggsy sighs and unbuttoned his shirt and changed to his usual pajamas—meaning bare chested and a long track pants—while folding his jacket and dress pants to a neat pile.

He joined Roxy on the bed but instead of laying down, he sat up and drop his shoulders, “not really, actually” spending time with Roxy had gave him the opportunity to lower his guard, let himself to speak his mind and let his new _kindred spirit_ comfort him the way he needs. Roxy raised an eyebrow from a split second before smiling knowingly, “worried about the staff, aren’t you?” she guessed.

Eggsy just grins and lay beside her, “sort of. Jeff told me that I only need to concern myself with the Master’s business but…” Roxy nodded, knowing what the boy meant, “I mean, I am one of the staff after all. Shouldn’t I help?” Roxy sighs and pull on the covers from their feet, “I think you should help. Uncle Harry hadn’t told me the detail but I saw some of guests list and Miss Amelia Schmidt will be invited.”

Eggsy raised a brow in confusion, “Amelia Schi—what? Who’s that?”

“Ah, I rather forgot that you’re new here. Of course you don’t know her. She is a rich heiress from a wealthy family from Germany—Berlin to be exact, but really that don’t matter—and she has been coming here ever since I am a little girl. She is rumored to be Uncle Harry’s fiancé.” Eggsy felt a slight feeling of uneasiness in his chest.

Roxy went silent. She stared at Eggsy’s face and let out a small smile, “don’t worry. I think that’s just a rumor. My uncle is not ‘the eternal bachelor’ for nothing” Roxy offered a reassuring smile to her friend. Eggsy just smile back and lay down beside her after turning on the night light and turn off the big light. He can’t help but feel a slight uneasiness.

A fiancé? Why?

\---

“Fraulein Amelia Schmidt?” Jeffrey raised an eyebrow at Eggsy while drying the plates that just came back from the cleaner, “what about her?” Lucas—the cook—who was drying some potatoes asked while tilting his head. Eggsy shrugged, “nothin’ really. I just wanna know. I remembered Roxy mentioning her last night. She said that Miss Schmidt was in the important guest list for the party next month but I never really heard her name around here.” Jeff put away the dishes and cross his arms in front of his chest, “well. For starters, her family owned a clothing line in Germany. They had partnered up with Kingsman for years now. She is 35 this year.”

Jeff leaned on the counter and thought, “she doesn’t come here often but her presence is always very noticeable.” Eggsy raised his eyebrow, “how?” and proceed to sit on the stool near Mary who was sipping her tea, “because she always wore extravagant clothes made from silk that never matches the theme of the party.” The maid answered with an uninterested expression; a sense of spite in her voice made Eggsy shudder.

“And she never wanted to eat ANYTHING from the buffet,” Lucas beamed cheerfully as he put the washed potatoes in a basket and put it away on the refrigerator. “Anything?” Eggsy squinted his eyes. “Anything.” Lucas grins.

Jeffrey cleared his throat, “it is true that Fraulein Schmidt often wanting a different meal but that is no way to talk about somebody else, Mary, Lucas.”

“Okay, boss…” Lucas made a salute and laugh before sitting down on the counter. Mary huffs, “you really are the best, Jeff. I remembered that a few months ago she yelled at you because you offer her a different color of sherbet than the Master.” Jeff only smiled, “you have to train your patience, Mary.” The young maid only put down her tea and sighs as Jeff left the room.

“He is way too nice,” Mary whispered to Eggsy and Lucas. Lucas nod in agreement. Eggsy stared down for a while and then asked, “then. Is she and ‘Arry engaged?”

Lucas and Mary grow silent.

“’e-ey ye two. Say sumthin’!” somehow he turned slightly frantic, “i-it’s not true, right? I mean, from what ye both told me, she’s not really good people,” Lucas squinted his eyes and hums, “that could be. I mean, they used to stay together even after the party and the Master always had this gentle smile whenever they’re together.”

Mary put on a disgusted face and retort, “no way. She might be pretty and graceful but she’s so rude!” Lucas only raised his shoulders, “how should I know? Don’t blow up on me, Mare!” Eggsy sighed at his co-workers and look at the clock; “It’s time for ‘Arry’s tea…” he said and poured some hot water over his master’s favorite cup.

Mary huffed and put away her cup, “I won’t believe this…” she then walked away and left the room.

Lucas shrugs and decided to hand Eggsy one of the cake he made for desserts yesterday so Eggsy can give it to Harry, especially since Harry seems like he needed the sugar to keep him focused. Eggsy bid his bye to Lucas and left for Harry’s study on the second floor.

Behind the wooden door, Eggsy could hear the voice of Harry—he sounds really tired, the poor man—together with Jeff and another voice—Merlin?—and they seemed to be in quite the heated conversation.

Eggsy knocked on the door with a heavy feeling, “come in!” Harry responded and Eggsy open the door. He carried the tray and smiled at everyone, “good afternoon Harry, Merlin.” Harry smiled in relieve as Eggsy came closer and put the tea and cake on the table. His gaze strayed to the stack of paper Harry had on the table before he took a step back, “Would you like to have some tea too, Merlin?”

Merlin shook his head and gave Eggsy a half-hearted smile, “there is no need, Eggsy. I was just about to leave. I believe Jeff can start from here and Harry, I’ll put your work on hold, just focus on this _shindig_ of yours.”

Harry scowls, “That is not my intention.”

Merlin bows and left the two with Jeff behind him. After the door was closed Eggsy looked over at Harry, “are ye okay, ‘Arry?” his tone must have been that of worry because Harry looked up and tried to smile at him, “yes. I am fine. A bit tired, with the party and everything.”

“Is there anythin’ I could do for yeh?” Eggsy asked, feeling a bit unnerving. Harry looked at him with wide eyes before relaxed and smiled, “it is fine, my boy. I am afraid that we will be having guests earlier than I thought. Fraulein Amelia Schmidt and her mother will be joining us 1 week before the party, and we must start cleaning now. I hope you’d be alright with helping the staff for a while?”

Eggsy nodded, “of course.”

Harry smiled, “thank you, Eggsy. She could be a little—”

“Difficult?”

“—At times.” Harry let out a sigh. “And to think of spending the rest of my short life with her.” Harry shuddered just by thinking about it.

Eggsy nod, “alright. I get it ‘Arry. I’ve ‘eard enough from the staff. I’ll be fine.” He offered the man a smile and bowing, preparing to leave. “Oh, and also please stay by Roxy’s side.” Harry added. Eggsy tilted his head, “why?”

Harry sighs, “The two of them doesn’t really get along well…” Eggsy snickered, imagining Roxy turning over a banquet table with guns in both hands. He would pay to see that. Harry laughs, “do not imagine the fight, Eggsy. It might come true.”

Eggsy grins and left Harry alone. Making it a goal to stand Fraulein Schmidt’s attitude and to stay together with Roxy all the time.

\---

That night, Eggsy sat by the fireplace and continued reading Jane Eyre. He is not yet finished and as he's free right now, he continued reading. Deep down he's a bit certain that someone writing his life story wanted it to look like Jane's story. Eggsy chuckled at his own thought. Harry had talked to him for the longest period in 2 weeks and that was about the party. The older man looked tired and as if ready to collapse any time now. Eggsy sometimes liked to compare Edward Rochester with Harry Hart and happy that they are not the same because if they are similar, Eggsy might not be able to impress him. 

Jane was a very smart character. She went to school and became a teacher after that. Eggsy? Well, he's just a street child. How does one chav as himself made an impression to a big and nobled man such as Harry Hart? He shook his head, that just won't happen. For the longest time he stared at the page and noticed that the cold-hearted Jane Eyre had slowly open herself to Mr. Rochester. 

"oh, she fallen in love with him!" he mumbled in surprise. Eggsy closed his eyes for a moment and imagined himself falling in love with Harry. How the older man would most likely to call him ' _my dear_ ' ,  _'my darling' , 'my love'_ anything with "my" really. Eggsy felt himself flushing and shook his head. He closed the book and yawn, walking over to his bed to get ready for the night. 

Before he slept he imagined himself looking to the gentle brown eyes that always looked so tired and restless before whispering, 

"that just won't happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry for the long wait! First things first, Happy New Year! I hope your resolution came true and everything goes according to plan! Okay, so we're going so close to the party scene! I am going to enjoy writing it but i don't think i'll update anytime soon. I'm starting French lesson and the only thing i can do is count to 10. French is hard ;w; 
> 
> anyways! Stay with me, guys! Bye!


	6. Suits, Food, and Charlie Hesketh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Charlie Hesketh?” Roxy looked back to Eggsy as the younger man poured tea for her. Eggsy nodded, “Yea. Guy said that ye two were child’ood friends of sumthin’,” Roxy put don her pen and took off her glasses to thank Eggsy for the tea and sipped it. “Sort of. We’re friends at best, I suppose. He came around a couple of times, parties and such.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty Internet strikes again

Eggsy woke up from a light step on the door, by the third knock he opened the door and smiled at whoever is in front of his door. It was Roxy. She smiled at him, “good morning, Eggsy.” Eggsy nod and let out a slight yawn. Roxy chuckled and took a step back, “I have to go to campus today. I forgot to tell you that I’ll be home after lunch since the counsel’s having a meeting.”

Eggsy peeked to the clock on his wall, it was 06 o’clock. No wonder his alarm hadn’t ring. Does uni always start this early? He nodded at Roxy, “sure. I’ll keep that in mind. Have you told ‘Arry yet?” Roxy shook her head and added, “I have no time. I have to be in the uni in 1 hour, trip there with a car is 30 minutes and I will bet all my meetings that Uncle Harry is still in bed, dreaming about his work or something.”

Eggsy laughed at his friend’s words since he is sure that since today is the Master’s long awaited day-off, said man would be sleeping until 9 o’clock; or at least until Eggsy wake him up.

“Well, I have to go. Have a good day, Eggs. Don’t annoy Jeff so much,” she kissed Eggsy on the cheek and left for the door while Eggsy chuckled, “ok whatever.” Once he made sure that Roxy is out from the house, he went inside his room and tried to sleep again.

It didn’t come.

\---

“Do you have a suit, Eggsy?”

“…What?” Eggsy blinks.

“’Pardon?’” Harry corrected with a sigh.

Eggsy laughs nervously and proceed to pour tea from the pot to the cup, “sorry. Pardon?” Harry gave the boy a crooked smile, “we are having a party soon. Everyone had to wear formal clothes, every staff here have one. Do you?” Eggsy thought, he never graduated from high school since he went to the Marines—and that too he didn’t complete—so he never had a graduation party what-so-ever.

“No.” He answered as he handed the tea to Harry. Harry hums and thank him as Eggsy moved away from the tea cart and made up Harry’s bed, “then why don’t we go and buy some?” Harry suggested. Eggsy laughs, “no need, bruv. I might as well wear the uniform ye gave me.”

Harry disagrees, “you cannot, Eggsy. Even the staff had their own suit for this. Even Mary had one. You—as my valet nonetheless—deserves nothing less. I insist. You can even take the suit as a uniform of sorts if you want. But it is a must for you to wear a suit at the party.”

Eggsy put the pillow down and looked at Harry before sighing, “I know i know but i don’t really have the money to buy a suit, ye know.” Harry raised an eyebrow and let out a slight laugh, “Goodness. I did tell you that it could be a new uniform, did i not? I will buy it for you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy scoffs, “i can’t really make ye buy it for me, can i?”

Harry put down his cup, “yes you can. I will buy you a suit after lunch and you better come with me.” His voice left no space for argument and all Eggsy can do is nod and pour another cup for his Master, “yes Harry.”

\---

Eggsy was walking back to the kitchen when he heard shriek of terror from the insides and if he doesn’t know better he would thought that it’s Mary’s voice but since he’s been here for almost 1 month, he knew who the owner of the voice is.

He open the door and glare at the owner of the voice.

“Lucas, what in God’s name is going on????”

Lucas took his eyes away from the paper he held in his hand and ran to Eggsy, “It’s Fraulein Schmidt!!!”

Eggsy tilted his head, “what’s with her?”

Lucas gave the paper to Eggsy with trembling hands, “L-Look…”

“What’s this?” Eggsy looked at the paper and then back to the trembling cook. Lucas had moved by the stove and stared at the boiling pot dejectedly. “she’s coming here in 1 week and she even made demands even before she step her devious foot on my kitchen.” 

Eggsy sighs and looked around the kitchen, “do ye have the stuff?” Lucas shook his head, “Some of the stuff, we can only get it from Germany itself. I mean, there are some here in England but I doubt Fraulein will want the one we have here.” Eggsy sighs, “Alright. Sound tough. I’ll tell the Master. See if we can get some of the ingredients that you need.”

Lucas’ face lighten up and he clasp his hands around Eggsy’s. “You’ll do it for me?!” Eggsy just grins, “We’re co-workers, yeah?” Lucas nodded eagerly, “Yes, we are! Thanks Eggs! I owe you lots! I’ll list the things we need and please tell the Master,” he said with a slight pause, “But are you sure he will help?” Eggsy thought, “I bet he’ll help ye. If not for ye then for the Fraulein. I’ll do me best, too, ok?” Lucas nodded before goes over to another counter to get pen and paper.

Eggsy take it as his cue to go and made a point to talk about it to Harry later.

XxxxX

“Do ye know that Fraulein Schmidt sent a letter ‘bout food matter to Lucas?” Eggsy stated as they walked to the shop. They had taken the car but decided that a little of walk wouldn’t hurt either of them. “So I’ve been told,” Harry replied, eyes forward even when talking. Eggsy frowns, “Lucas said tha’ some of the ingredients can only be found in Germany itself.”

Harry pushed the shop door open and let his valet get in first, today’s shopping is about him after all and not Harry. Eggsy steps in and frowns, “Look, should I really beg ye to help ‘im? I dun’ know anythin’ ‘bout Fraulein Schmidt but from wha’ I heard—and YOU admit—she’s a nutjob, alright.”

Harry sighs, trying to open his mouth; but before he can say anything they were interrupted, “Mr. Hart!” Harry looked to the side and a rather big man greeted them with a smile on his face, “Then I suppose you are Mr.Unwin? I have prepared everything in Arthur’s Quarter.”

“Arthur whot—”

“Thank you Mr. Kincady, I will leave my valet to you. Be clear, this young man might have never worn a suit before.” Harry pushed Eggsy gently toward Mr. Kincady. The man pulled Eggsy together with him to the supposed “Arthur’s Quarters” by the end of the hallway. It has a giant mirror in the center with paintings and crests around, “What is this place?” Eggsy looked around in a slight awe.

“Welcome to Arthur’s Quarter, Mr. Unwin. This is the place where Kingsman tailor suited their VIPs.” Mr. Kincady told the younger man while preparing the tools. “Err, just Eggsy is fine. Dun’ want people to mistake me for me dad; and he’s dead.” Mr. Kincady nodded, “Fine. Eggsy, then. Feel free to call me Howard. Since we’re both seems to be working under Mr. Hart, that made us pretty much coworkers.”

Eggsy nodded, “Got it. ‘Oward it is, ‘Ow long ‘ave you been working under ‘Arry?” Howard paused and hummed as he took the numbers, “Let’s see… For as long as I can remember, actually.”

“Yea? Guv’s a good guy yea?”

Howard smiles at the boy’s question as if there’s an obvious question, “Certainly. Harry had never push away people in need and mainly his staff are people that’s in trouble in finding job or has problem with family or law.” Eggsy hissed and winced, “Harsh, innit? And ye? Whot’s ye deal?”

Howard chuckles as he noted, “Goodness, nosy aren’t you?”

Eggsy’s expression turned annoyed, “Look bruv, all I know ‘bout tailors are that they're boring, so you better answer my question or let me sleep.”

Howard pat the boy on the shoulder and nod, “Good reason. Very well,”

And they talked until the rest of the fitting. Eggsy found Howard as a lovely man. He has 3 children, all girls and seems to be a very doting father. He was crippling in debt when Harry recruited him. He had been working for Harry ever since and has been respecting the man on whatever decision he made.

Howard was not as old as Harry but just as wise and Eggsy found a trickle of his father in Howard despite of not remembering things too clearly about Lee and not knowing Howard for a long time.

That made him thinking about Harry and that the man was just as wise but Eggsy never found a trace of his father in the older man’s personality. Is it because Harry doesn’t have any other family aside of Roxy? That’s why he can’t have those family talk about wife, kids, and even grandkids like Howard?

It’s slightly weird.

-x-x-x-

“ _Wenn es möglich ist, möchte ich es bis zum ende der woche zu kommen. Ja dankeschön.”**_

_[… ]_

_“Nein nein nein. Es ist in ordnung. Danke”***_

_*pip*_

Harry turned off the call, he knew of course about the food list because the letter went through Jeffrey first. It is also understandable if Lucas preferred to ask help from Eggsy rather than from him. The younger chef was rather shy of course, different from Mary who was always up front with what she wanted and needed. And of course Eggsy would do his all to get help from Harry.

Is it so wrong to tease the younger staff?

Harry chuckled at his thought when he heard cheery laugh from the hall, he turns his head to see Howard and Eggsy chatting loosely. Harry felt like frowning since the two looks like they are the closest friend ever; though he put on a smile and greeted them, “Welcome back, gentlemen. How was the fitting?”

Eggsy grins when he saw Harry and immediately skipped to the older man’s side—and Harry had to admit that the boy’s smile and action was warming his heart a little—while Howard smiles and nod, “It’s all well. I have taken all the measurement and the suit will arrive around next week.”

Harry smiled and looked at Eggsy who stood beside him, “Great. I’ll  let you handle it then. Shall we go back now, Eggsy?” Eggsy tilt his head, “Yer the boss. Ye make the call.” Harry nodded, “Then we shall be heading back. Thank you Mr. Kincady.” Howard nod and send them off. Eggsy waved his hand toward the older man and open the door for Harry before getting out, himself.

“’Ey, ‘Arry, about the food—”

“Yes yes, Eggsy. I had ordered it a while ago. It will be here in about 1 week. You can tell Lucas not to worry anymore.”

“Yes! Yer the best! Thanks a lot!” Eggsy grins as he walked beside his boss. Harry nod and a satisfied grin is on his face, “Yes, I know I am.” His statement sent Eggsy to a laughing fit. They were chatting casually while waiting for their car. A few minutes into waiting, a silver BMW stopped in front of them and a young man came out from the driver’s seat. The passenger seat also opened and an older man came out.

Harry looked at the man and greeted him, “If it isn’t Mr. King himself.” The older man looked at Harry and smiles, “Harry! Goodness, I thought you’d be doing some sort of relaxing back home.” Harry chuckles, “I would, but with the upcoming party, I’d figure my new valet would need a new suit. He’s young so I’m accompanying him,” Harry turns to Eggsy who stayed silent and smiled, “Chester, this is my valet, Gary. Gary this is Chester King, he’s an old friend and also a sponsor for Kingsman.”

Both man shook hands.

“Gary Unwin, sir.”

“Chester King. Call me Chester. Mr. King is strictly business, nice to meet you, Lad. How old are you?”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, is Chester going to judge him based of his age like all the other older people he met—excluding Harry, Jeff, and Merlin of course—?

“24, sir,” he answered trying to remain polite.

Chester nodded his head and called out for the young man who has been extra busy with his phone the entire time, “Hey, Charlie! I’ll be hogging Mr. Hart for a while! Why don’t you go and accompany this young man, here!”

“Whaaat—” the younger man ‘Charlie’ turned around at them. He was wearing sun glasses the entire time but even Eggsy can see that he is around the same age with strong-looking jaw and he’s tall, too.

“Just do it, you lazy boy! I swear you’ll lose those ‘looks’ you took care so intensely if you keep fiddling with that box of magic!”

“It’s called a “phone” and fine!”

Eggsy was slightly dumbstruck as the two started shouting at each other while Harry only chuckled while mutter something like, ‘the same as always’ under his breath. Charlie huffs and walk to them after locking the car.

Chester looked at Harry, “I’m here to talk to Mr. Kincady but since you’re here might as well you altogether. Do you have the time?”

Harry looked at Eggsy and nod, “It’s fine. I’ll let Jack know when he’s here.”

Harry muttered a short ‘sorry’ before leading Chester inside to meet with Howard, leaving Eggsy together with Charlie in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Eggsy keeps staring at the road while he can feel that Charlie was sizing him. He was so close to saying something  when Charlie interrupted, “Is it nice working for Uncle Hart?”

Eggsy looked at Charlie whose hand is inside his jeans pocket and staring at Eggsy rather nonchalantly, “What?” is the only intelligent answer he could manage. Charlie—thankfully—didn’t laugh at him or anything and just answered with, “You heard me. Is it nice working for Uncle Hart?”

This time Eggsy nod, “Yea, I suppose. Guv’s a nice guy an’ all,” Charlie nodded and they returned back to their silence.

“I’m Charlie.”

“So I heard.”

He heard Charlie snorted, though in annoyance or amusements, he has no clue, “I don’t know your name.” the other stated again with such confidence.

“It’s Eggsy.” He answered.

“Weird, I overheard it’s Gary.”

“I prefer Eggsy; Gary made me sound old. And do I look like a ‘Gary’ to ye?” this guy’s testing his patience, doesn’t that mean that he knew his name from the first time. What’s the need to ask? Eggsy’s not being a prick, but he really has no patience in handling young masters like this Charlie guy that wanted everything in his beck and call.

He could heard Charlie hums, “True. How’s Roxy?” the taller one asked casually as he took out a cigarette from his pocket and light it. The question made Eggsy questions, “You know Roxy?” Charlie nodded and puffed out smokes from between his lips, “Sure. We are sort of childhood friends, Uncle Chester was a close friend of her father.”

Eggsy looked at Charlie and thought that maybe he can talk to Charlie normally, “Hey. How old are you?” Charlie asked again, this time looking to Eggsy while being careful not to let the puff of smoke on Eggsy’s face. Eggsy furrowed his brows, “You heard. I’m 24. Aren’t you, too?”

Charlie chuckles, “I heard, yeah. You could lie about being legal, you know. Pretending to be 24 while actually you’re 19 or something. And close but no, I’m 26.”

Eggsy growls lightly, “I’m not lying! Why would I lie anyway?”

Charlie shrugs before tapping on the cigarette to throw the ash, “Just saying. Some prostitutes do that.”

“I am NOT a prostitute!”

Charlie laughed and throw away his cigarette, “Looks like your driver there.” Eggsy turns his head to see Jack, their driver waves at him. Eggsy immediately run up to him and told the man that Harry is still inside talking to Chester King and Howard and then run back to Charlie.

Charlie was fiddling with his phone when he saw Eggsy went back to him, “Hey, Eggy.”

“Eggsy”

“Eggy. I’ve been wondering…”

“Whot”

“Is your shoes limited edition or something? It has wings.”

Eggsy looked down to the sneakers he has been wearing the entire time. His fave, obviously. “Whot’s wrong with it? It’s nice, innit?”

“Sure. Nice.” Charlie grimaced; how could Eggsy wear like that with no shame at all?

A few moments after that, the door of Kingsman opens and  Chester along with Harry came out. Charlie looks at Eggsy and offer out his hand, “Well, I think we have to part. Nice knowing you Eggy.. My last name is Hesketh by the way. Charlie Hesketh.”

“You too, Charlie. Mine’s Unwin.” Eggsy said with a light smile while shaking Charlie’s hand. Charlie pull away and ruffle Eggsy’s hair before walking over to the car, “See you later, Unwin!” and then drove away with Chester.

“Charlie Hesketh, huh…” he whispers to himself.

“Eggsy!” Eggsy turn around to see Harry calling him from the door, “Sorry!” he yelled as they both walk over to the car and drove back. Harry simply stealing glances at Eggsy and back at the road, wanting to ask if Charlie was nice but that might sounds a bit wrong so instead he bit his tongue and realized his overly attached personality bubbled up to the surface.

… For Eggsy?

-x-x-x-

“Charlie Hesketh?” Roxy looked back to Eggsy as the younger man poured tea for her. Eggsy nodded, “Yea. Guy said that ye two were child’ood friends of sumthin’,” Roxy put don her pen and took off her glasses to thank Eggsy for the tea and sipped it. “Sort of. We’re friends at best, I suppose. He came around a couple of times, parties and such.”

Eggsy nodded, absorbing the new information.

“Anyway, we’re not that close. He didn’t say anything hurtful to you, right?”

“What?”

“It’s ‘pardon’, Eggsy. And you heard me, he didn’t insult you or anything, right?”

Eggsy shook his head, “Nah? He’s just like, really nosy and shit.”

Roxy smiled slightly, “Yeah? Good then, he has a reputation for being a spoiled brat and somewhat snobbish. But, I’m glad he wasn’t a dick to you,” she crossed her arms and relaxed slightly. Eggsy just nodded, holding the tray somewhat close to his chest, remembering Charlie and his slightly hidden features, especially since he was wearing that super stylish sunglasses.

He might be dozing a little since he heard Roxy sneered, “Charlie’s good looking, yeah? I haven’t seen him for a while but he had always been a charming boy, from the looks at least.” Eggsy wanted to brush off her statement but he can’t help but agree. “Shit, doll. I wanted to say no but yea, bloke’s fit and tall. Charming, I guess.” It’s not secret between them that Eggsy prefers blokes while Roxy swing both ways and talking about their preferred gender is practically routine for them.

“Hmmm…” Roxy hums with a cat-like grin on her face.

Eggsy put on an annoyed look on his face and hand the pen to Roxy, “Don’t look at me like that, guy’s charming alrigh’ but ye know that I preferred older and ye got homework,” even the mentioning of homework doesn’t stop her from grinning like an idiot, “Of course of course. Charlie’s also older you know; 26 is older yeah~”

Eggsy cleaned up the tray and arrange it back on the trolley, “Suuuuuureeee”

Roxy put on her glasses and write more formulas on her paper before snickers, “Oh sorry, I got it wrong. 26 is not old enough yeah? Maybe 54 like Uncle Harry?” she teased and Eggsy could feel his cheeks heated, “Now you’ve made it awkward.” He said and Roxy laughs.

He bid his goodbye to Roxy and kissed the girl on the cheek before going out of the room and head for the small kitchen on the 2nd floor to put away the tea set and the trolley away. He got back to his room with some thoughts.

Charlie is charming, fit, and all but Harry is much better, he thought. As for why, he didn’t get it either. Maybe because he doesn’t know much about Charlie and Harry has been like a savior for him.

Anyway, the trial period almost ends and he is sure as hell that he will keep this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **: If it is possible, I would like to get it to the end of the week. Yes thank you  
> ***: No no no, it's fine, thank you.  
> [[This is purely from google translate. I don't speak German sorry :/ ]]
> 
> Hi guys! I am finally back!! My internet went down a couple of days ago and it's still in progress of being fixed. But for this short time, i can upload this chapter [insert clapping BGM here] and i'm starting to work on the next one, i just hope that it doesn't take much time like this one (-_-) 
> 
> Romance stories isn't fun without any intrusion yeah? I mean, sure we got Amelia playing the part of Lady Blanche Ingram (In the original Jane Eyre) but i want 4-ways (and kill my self with the difficulty) and look, i LOVE Charlie. Charlie is not annoying when you took out the part of him being a son of a bitch ((don't ask me why and how tho)) and Chester too, is only wanting the best for the world ((i guess)) so i decided to NOT make him the side-villain. I like the idea of Chester being a loving grandfather and not all that serious. Don't you? 
> 
> And lastly, i just wanted to remind you all that even though i said this is a JaneEyre!AU, this is the LOOSELY-BASED version. I can't possibly rewrite that tragedy masterpiece, can i??? But don't worry, y'all would realize which part of it i took when the time presented itself. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! It meant A LOT to me! See you on the next chapter!  
> Ciao!


	7. Party: Preparation and Eggsy Talks About his Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding that he'll join the household staff, now it's time to get ready for the party. Harry asked about his family and Eggsy answered with a long story. The Schmidts are coming and they seems to have something planned for the young valet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 6 long months. I can finally give you this chapter. It's 4k-ish so I hope it makes up for the lost times. This is un-beta'd and every mistake in this thing is mine.

Chapter 7:

**“Party: Preparation and Eggsy talks about his family”**

 

On the evening before his business-trip to Scotland, Harry called Eggsy in to his office. Since he will busy with Fraulein Schmidt and her mother on the upcoming week, he will have no time to ask Eggsy about his decision about staying or leaving. Eggsy knew surely what will he choose but he’s nervous nonetheless. He hadn’t told anyone even though he was pretty sure that they’d be happy if he says that he’ll stay.

The nausea started as he closed the door of his own room and make his way to the Master bedroom. Thoughts ran across his head a lot, like what if Harry decided to not take him even though he said yes? He is used to being rejected of course. But somehow being rejected by Harry gave him a certain feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

Somehow the hall looked and felt much much longer than it used to be. He thought that it might just been nerves taking over but somehow it made his thoughts and emotions go rather haywire.

This 1 month has been fun. Roxy is a very good girl and all the staff thought of him as one of them already. Seriously, what could go wrong? Everybody felt like Eggsy will like it there and he does. It has been wonderful, working with them all. He only worked under Dean before and looking back, what he earns and what Dean gave him didn’t even cover a quarter of what Harry promised him.

The boss even, it’s a really bad insult if he ever compare Dean and Harry. A drunkard drug-dealer and an honest gentleman slash businessman? Even a dead person could tell which is better. Even though Harry might not be what he thought. I mean, they had only known each other for 1 month. What does he know, seriously? Aside from Harry is a passionate man with too much love—and money—to give. Could it be that he had killed someone to get to his position right now? That could, right? His position is definitely not something someone could obtain in 10 years. Then is working for Harry a good thing?

Eggsy shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. This is not the time to doubt his choice in life and definitely not the time to doubt Harry and his intentions.

As he steps in front of Harry’s room, he took a deep breath and whispered under his breath “Ye can do it, Gary Unwin,” he did a fist-pump and knocked three times on the door. Not even a minute after, the owner of the room answered, “Come on in, Eggsy.”

Eggsy pushed the door open and put on a smile, “Evenin’, Harry.” Harry stared at him from across the room; raising his eyebrow before smiling in amusement. He looks very relaxed and confident, that night. Maybe the thought of getting an actual valet excite him? Maybe. The older man put away his tie and finally laughed, “Someone looks like he’s about to shatter. Are you alright, Eggsy?”

Eggsy laughs along with his nervousness and wait for his cue to sit down. Harry smiled and took two glasses and put it down on the coffee table and gestured for Eggsy to sit down. The younger man slowly took his cue and sat down. Harry sat down right after and looked at the glass and pour champagne into it.

“As you know, I’m heading to Scotland tomorrow first thing in the morning and when I’m back we’ll have to prepare for guests and I want to relax a bit. So I can’t really afford to lose a staff, especially someone who had done so much good like you. Though, I want you to know that you are not pressured to do anything. Whether you say yes or no is entirely up to you and the payment for this whole month will be handed to you right now after this.”

Eggsy nodded though it might look a little awkward and that’s why Harry put his hand on Eggsy’s knee and smiles, “Don’t even worry about the money. In fact,” he reaches out to a drawer on the table and pull out an envelope; showing it to Eggsy with a smile. “I have the money right here. Now, let’s hear your conclusion, shall we?

Eggsy swallows and open his mouth to answer.

-x-x-x-

The next day, Eggsy enters the kitchen looking groomed as usual and just as he opened his mouth to greet the staff, “Good mor—” somebody ran up and hug him, almost knocking him to the back. Eggsy get a hold of his footing before looking at the long golden hair under him, “Mary?”

“Oh, Eggsy!” Lucas grins as he enters the kitchen while Mary said nothing, unmoving.

Lucas grins and pat him on the back, “Congrats on your new job, mate!” Eggsy looked at Lucas dumbly before smiling, “Thanks, bruv,” Jeff too enters the kitchen and smiles, “Good morning, Eggsy. I heard. Congratulations,” the older man smiled and his wrinkles deepen though in a good way.

Eggsy pointed at Mary who still not moving, as if fixed to place, “Umm, what happened to Mary?” Lucas grins, “I think she’s just glad. Mary was very nervous, waiting for you to be called by Master Harry. She was so afraid, asking things like, _“what if Eggsy doesn’t want to work with us?”_ and _“what if he secretly find us annoying?”_ or _“what if the Master actually doesn’t treat Eggsy right?”_ and other things,” the cook stated with a laugh and Eggsy could hear Mary croaked out something.

Eggsy then pry Mary away from him and smiles, “I’m stayin’, Mare. Thanks for worryin’, though,” Mary looked back at him in silent before nodding, “Ok. I guess that’s for the best, too. I couldn’t even imagine a place that pays better than here and also,… Where are you going to find coworker better than us?” she ended with a genuine smile.

Eggsy grins and find that it’s a good reason to stay, “Thanks, guys,”

“Eggsy?” a voice from the hall distracted Eggsy and he got out to greet his friend; leaving the staff in the kitchen to their unheard addition.

“Anyway, I’m sure that it’s not the money that keep him here, right?” Lucas grinned mischievously.

“Yes! I’m sure there’s someone who’s holding him down! Miss Roxanne told me! Oh oh! My money is on Young Master Hesketh!” Mary added while Lucas quickly replied with his own bet, “Mine would be on you, Mary!”

Mary giggles, “Thanks but no thanks. Anyway, I heard from Miss Roxanne that he’s not interested in girls~”

“WHAT????”

“Shut your face, Lucas. Like you’re straight.”

“But I am…”

Jeff simply huffs and shook his head, “Do not make such nonsense assumption, you two. I have no interest in you gossiping, but don’t forget about your chores,” the older man stated as he put on his gloves that was left on the counter. Mary giggles, “Sorry, Jeff. Though, aren’t you even the slightest bit interested?”

Jeff leans to the counter and crossed his arms, “Well… I have an idea of course.”

The two younger staff just stares at their superior; waiting for his opinion. Though Jeff only smiles slightly, “Though, probably love is not the reason.”

Mary and Lucas “boo-ed” and Jeff steps out, “Don’t forget about the punch list, both of you. Next week will be hell if we are not ready.” The two nodded and saluted while grinning, “yes sir!”

-x-x-x-

In the garden, Roxy and Eggsy sat together on the steps. Roxy was smiling as he congratulated Eggsy for his new job. Eggsy just grins and thanked her. From normal people’s view, they would think that Roxy and Eggsy are an item and it is all thanks to Harry that he bring them together. But to be true, Eggsy and Roxy are more like siblings than ever.

“The party is next week,” Roxy sighs, clearly displeased. Eggsy tilted his head, “What? Don’t ye like it? Parties, I mean.” Roxy scratched the back of her neck, “It’s not like I don’t. It’s just that, smiling for the whole week doesn’t seem like a good thing for me. I don’t really like it, no.”

Eggsy frowns, he can’t imagine having to smile to everyone. Even the one that he dislikes, “wow. Sounds tough,” the young man commented. Roxy nod slowly before hitting Eggsy’s arm playfully, “But at least you’re with me. Somebody has to hold me down before I kill somebody.”

“Oh, and my father’s going to attend too. It’s been awhile since I met him so I’m looking forward to it,” Roxy grins happily as she mentions her father. “Oh yeah? Great! You’re going to introduce me?” Eggsy asked with a joking tone. Roxy pulled him for a tight hug, “Of course! You’re Uncle Harry’s new valet for one! And you’re my best friend!” they both laughed again.

“Any idea who’s going to be invited other than that?” Eggsy asked. Maybe he can get some idea of the people so he doesn’t need to embarrass himself in front the people for not knowing the statuses and all that stuff.

“Hmm…” Roxy thought. “Well, we have Fraulein Schmidt, my father Alistair Morton, surely Chester King and Charlie are invited.”

“Huh? Charlie Hesketh?” Eggsy asked, a bit surprised to hear that he’ll be invited too. He understands that Charlie is Chester’s nephew but to be invited too, that means he’s got to be pretty close with the Hart-Morton family. Roxy rolled her eyes, “Of course he’s invited. I already told you that we’re pretty much childhood friends, right?” Eggsy nodded and pursed his lips, “I don’t really like him.”

“But Charlie was nice to you, yeah? Maybe he’ll be nicer and you’ll get some time alone,” Roxy winks and caused Eggsy’s face to heat up. “No thanks!” he refused. Roxy snickers, “Oh come on! This kind of party and we’re the only youth! You should be savoring it!” she paused, “Unless you already have an eye on someone that I don’t know about? Are you keeping a secret from me?” her eyes turns piercing.

“What??? No! No no no! No way, doll. There’s no way I’d keep a secret from you!” Eggsy quickly denies and Roxy grins, “I know! I’m just kidding. Let’s go back inside. I’m giving you test on silverware and table manner!” she stood up and run back inside the house, her heels tapping loudly on the hallway.

“What?! Now?!”

“Yeah now! Hurry up or I’ll reduce your score by 5 points in each minute you slow down!”

“Oy! Wait!”

-x-x-x-

The rest of the week was very busy. With Harry’s absence and his busyness, Eggsy does his work with his full attention. In reality he has nothing to do, but with helping Mary scrubbing the furniture, sorting letters and calls with Jeffrey, doing grocery shopping for Lucas, taking care of the garden together with Charles and accompanying Roxy to get a gown, he can say that he’s busy.

It’s Saturday and Eggsy is standing in front of the door, waiting for his Master to return. He felt slightly like a dog but he’s got to wait for him since it’s his job to welcome the master home. He might even miss the older man a little. But that’s not the part of the reason why he’s sitting on the doorstep 1 hour earlier than he was supposed to, right?

Eggsy shook his head when a car rolls in. He opened the gate so the car can get in and he waited until the car stops before going ahead and open the door. Harry steps outside and a smile crept up to the young valet’s cheeks. Harry step out of the car and smiles, “Hello Eggsy,” he greeted.

Eggsy just grins with a slight blush on his cheek. As for why he blushes, he doesn’t have any idea. “Welcome back, Harry,” the boy greeted back. The time ticks by with them just smiling to each other. Eggsy noticed the slight circle under the older man’s eyes and some hair are still sticking out behind his ear. Just how busy the man was, Eggsy couldn’t estimate for sure.

Harry could see that the young man in front of him is more energetic and happy than the last week, heck even month. He’s been doing his work non-stop for the past week. For what, he wonders. Could it be that he misses home? That could be the reason. Or maybe? Could it be that he misses his young valet?

The sound of somebody clearing his throat, woke Harry and Eggsy both from their internal monologue. Harry looked to the side and his eyes met an irritated looking Merlin. Said man crossed his arms and huffs, “I get it. You miss each other, but Harry, you still have some work to do and Eggsy, go ahead and attend to your duty. I’ll watch him.”

Eggsy was slightly startled by Merlin’s voice. He didn’t think that Merlin would be there. But why wouldn’t he? He’s Harry’s secretary. So Eggsy just nod and waves, “I’ll bring you both coffee later. I’ll go inside for now. Nice to see you, Merlin,” Eggsy grins and left the two men, one glaring at the other. Merlin looks at his longtime friend and glares back, “What?”

-x-x-x-

It was around 9 o’clock when Harry requested Eggsy to bring a kettle of tea and two cups to his study. Eggsy thought nothing of it since he’s pretty sure that Harry is tired. The older man is always such a workaholic and also a night owl. Whether it’s working, reading, or just drinking. He always do it at night and ended up waking up late on the next day.

Eggsy knocked on the door and waited for an answer, “Come in,” he heard from the inside. Eggsy then slowly open the door and peeked his head inside, “Hey Harry, I brought yer tea.” Harry was standing by his table with a document in hand as he smiled to the young man, “Great. Thank you. Get it near the fireplace, please.” Eggsy pushed the cart in and settle it near the coffee table and the fireplace.

“Right, then I’ll go ahead—” Eggsy was just about to turn around and bid a goodnight when Harry cut him off, “Nonsense. I haven’t been around in a while. Would you mind keeping me company?” the smile on his face was tired and hopeful. Even Harry knows that Eggsy is tired from his newly found job but he still hopes that the young man would keep him company.

Eggsy on the other hand would never say no. Especially when Harry looks like he’s going to topple if he left. So he nodded and walked back to the center of the room, “Yeah sure. Where do you want me?” he smiled reassuringly and waited for Harry.

Harry smiled with a slight apologetic look, “Pour us both some tea before you sit. I need to unwind a bit.” He walked up to one of the armchair—the one near the window—and groans when he hit the soft cushion. “I know that it’s both chair, but I always feel more comfortable with this one,” he commented with a light laugh.

Eggsy brought the cup to the coffee table; one on Harry’s side and one on his, “Be careful there, wouldn’t want you to broke a hip with me here,” the young man joked as he too sat down on the armchair across Harry. Harry scoffs at the joke and took his tea, “I wouldn’t. I’m not THAT old.”

“Oh yeah?” Eggsy taunts.

“At least not as old as that old dog Chester King,” Harry replies before sipping his tea while Eggsy laughed. The playful banter that happens between them like this is why he loves working there.

Harry set down his cup and lean back, “So how is work going for you? Are you used to it yet?”

Eggsy grins, “Ye bet! Everybody’s helping me, Rox’s taking care of me even though I’m supposed to be the one who takes care of her, so yeah. I think I can safely say that I’m used to the work now,” he added a big smile in the end that made Harry smile too.

“How about you, Harry? What are you busy with?” Eggsy asked in return. Of course he’s not expecting much response since sometimes work are too hard to talk about, but he just wanted to know. Harry thought for a while on what he should tell Eggsy. What he does is boring stuff so he’s not sure which part of it is interesting.

“Well, it’s just regular check for the shop there,” he replied shortly.

“Yeah? Like,…Where the money goes into and staff controlee?” Eggsy asked. It was just what Jeffrey gave as an answer when he asks about Harry so wanted to clarify. Clearly Harry was amused because his smile widen and nod, “Yes. Those stuff. It’s nothing heavy.”

“Then why do you look so tired?” there’s the punch line. Harry’s smile disappears and turn into an uncomfortable frown. Eggsy seems to realized it too and quickly apologizes, “Woops. Sorry about that. Bad habit. I know you didn’t want to talk about work since you looks so tired. Forget I ask,” he took his cup and took a long sip.

Harry just smiled, “It’s no problem. Do I look that tired? Then I have to use tomorrow as a rest day. I wouldn’t want to look sick in front of the guests on Monday.” Eggsy agrees, “Yeah. I think that’ll do good.”

Harry pick up his teacup and looked at Eggsy. “I realize I know nothing about your family. Would you mind sharing? I wouldn’t want to want to pry but I was thinking maybe I should know a little.” The question caught Eggsy off guard. Who would’ve known that his employer would be interested in his family affair. It’s not like he like he minded or anything.

So he smiled and nod, “sure. Though it’s boring, ‘s it fine with ye?”

Harry nodded, “Better than nothing, my dear.”

Eggsy nodded.

He is the son of the late businessman Lee Unwin. His mother is Michelle Unwin and for 5 short years, they lived happily together. Until one time his father was killed on his own journey and for a while, his mother fell into despair. When they were able to pick themselves up from the grieve, they have lost almost everything.

Eggsy his happiness and his mother the love of her life.

They did everything they could to stay together and happy. But sometimes they just couldn’t bear to be together. Eggsy couldn’t bear to see his mother working so hard and Michelle couldn’t bear to see the traces of her husband in her beloved son and even though they tried not to, they couldn’t help but to find solace in some place other than each other.

Eggsy in hanging out with bad crowds—but he insisted to leave them in the short time of their crowding—and Michelle in this man that had “helped” her a lot. Dean.

Dean was lovely at first. He looked like he really wanted to help but after they got married, he started to show his shadows that he had suppressed to get his hands on Michelle’s fragile heart. Even going so far as to hit her and asked—commanded—Eggsy to do some drug dealing (though he didn’t mention it to Harry. Not yet).

And then her mother got pregnant. That could be the hardest time of his life. Taking care of her needs, taking her to the hospital, pay the hospital bills, none of those memories have Dean in it. He came back when the baby was brought home. Eggsy had to restrain himself from beating the man to death.

He stopped to take a breath and then broke out a smile.

“Well, that’s all about it I guess. I left unnecessary details, of course.”

Harry nodded. His expression remained the same but Eggsy could see a slight pity in his eyes. They were silent for one full minute and Eggsy gulp down his tea and stood up, “It’s getting late. Can I go back to my room now? If you’re finished of course.”

Harry—being the sensitive person that he is—nodded and stood up and put away his cup of tea. Eggsy arranged the tray and push it to the door. He gave himself a chance to smile back at Harry, “Good night Harry.” Somehow his voice turned out to be even softer than a whisper that he had intended.

Harry smiled back at him and nod, “Good night, my boy.”

Eggsy left the room and quickly ushered the tray to the pantry. After setting the teacups and kettle in Lucas and Mary’s care, he head upstairs to his room. Trying to close his door without slamming it, he stood silently by the door and slide down slowly. He doesn’t care of it ruins his nice jacket.

He did left out some details but he still felt dirty.

He still felt like he doesn’t deserve to be here. In this beautiful house. Surround by these nice people. He still felt like he’s dirty. Dirty.

Filthy.

He couldn’t help but sob to his sleeve.

What is he here for if not for his mother and Daisy?

-x-x-x-

He got up early that day and head to the kitchen where Lucas prepared their breakfast. When he saw Eggsy already in full uniform the brunette chuckled, “Too excited for the day?” Eggsy nodded with a sheepish smile. That and the fact that he spent the night crying.

Mary stepped inside the kitchen, with her hair still jutting out of each end. It’s easy to guess that she just got out from bed. When she landed her gaze on Eggsy she pouted, “Geez. Not you too,” and then took her usual seat on the corner. Eggsy hand her her tea and sat beside her with his tea in hand.

Lucas was the last one to sit down as they waited for Jeff.

Jeff appeared on the door a few seconds later and took a seat. Lucas gestured towards the toast on the table and everybody started to eat. They were quiet for some moments before Jeff spoke up.

“As of today, our guests will start to come one by one. The first one would be Fraulein Amelia Schmidt and her mother Julia; they will arrive around lunch. I will need Lucas to focus on the food and nothing else while Mary, please take care of the dining room. I will check their quarters to see if everything is in order and Eggsy will be with the Master and Lady to prepare. Mr. Merlin will come later on this evening to join us for dinner.”

“Will Merlin stay?”

“Maybe not. Mr. Merlin doesn’t like the Schmidts and would like to stay away as far as possible.”

Lucas clicked his tongue, “Lucky.”

Mary nodded in agreement.

“Tomorrow, Chester King and Charlie Hesketh will be arriving also around lunch. Everything will be the same, except Eggsy.”

“Me?” Eggsy stared up to the older man in confusion.

“Yes. Master Hesketh has asked you to spend time with him and Lady Roxanne. I have passed the message to the lady and she agreed. As the request from the Lady and Guest, you will be relieved of duty that day.”

“But that’s not fair to Mary and Lucas!” Eggsy protested. Though he kept his voice low as to not wake up the whole residence.

Lucas and Mary simply smiled, “Seriously. Worry about yourself more. We’d like to keep you away from the poisonous guests as much as possible,” the golden-haired maid inquired.

Lucas nodded, “We’ll be fine since we’ve done this every year. But you’re new and I would cry to see you embarrass yourself in front of the elders.”

Jeff cut in, “We are not implying that you’d do badly. It’s just that sometimes being under those scrutinizing eyes could be stressful.”

Eggsy listened to his coworker with a heavy heart but then nodded. “I understand. Keeping that guy and Roxy happy is also a part of my job, after all. Who am I to refuse?”

The other 3 just smiled and nod.

At least for another month. It’s not yet the time for Eggsy to jump in and do the act.

-x-x-x-

Since Jeff and Eggsy are already ready for the day, they are the one who clean up while the other two get ready for the day. There’s no way to avoid it, it’s going to be a very busy day.

When they parted and start to do their own job, Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder if he’s going to do a good job. The party is not even starting yet but he could see the restlessness in Harry and Roxy’s eyes.

As he stood on the porch, waiting for their guests to arrive,

He found himself being a bit scared.

-x-x-x-

Inside a silver car, two women were conversing.

“Have you heard, dear mother? Harry got himself a new valet,” the first woman looked young with black hair reaching her shoulder.

“No I did not, dear. Is it a boy or a girl?” the other woman was older but the traces of her youth was still apparent.

“It’s a boy. Much younger than him, I heard.”

“I see. Could he be so desperate to search for a way to control that girl?”

“Could be. I heard that they are close too.”

“My my. What will happen to him if Roxanne ended up loving that boy? It would be scandalous of course! Kingsman Heiress and a mere valet.”

The younger woman laughed. Her laugh was more mocking than anything before smiling, “Then I can do him a favor and just get rid of that boy, right?”

“Of course dear. Just don’t go overboard and more importantly, don’t let anyone catch up to you.”

The two woman looked out of the window as the rolled up to Hart-Morton household residence and she smiled.

“Yes. Of course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well I bet y'all though "I thought she's dead" lol.   
> But I'm not. Just lazy and swarmed with fandom stuff. Too much fandom and ideas, so little time.   
> Actually that's just an excuse. I have lots of time. I'm halfway through the summer vacation and it's already wearing me down. I was writing a new fanfiction and I thought of this fanfiction. I suddenly felt sad and continued. And I did. I have this unbeta'd because I don't want to waste any more time before giving this to you guys. It looks like it's just rough sketches but I tried my best to make it look good.   
> I don't know when can I publish the next chapter. Though I already have things in mind.   
> It won't take a year, probably 6 months is the longest. Well, with these said,..
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!


End file.
